


Beating Hearts Baby

by neighborhoodspaceman



Category: Orange is the New Black
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-13 08:51:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 21,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3375308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neighborhoodspaceman/pseuds/neighborhoodspaceman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charity Auction AU. When Nicky finds out she's obligated to participate in a charity auction as part of her community service sentence, she makes her best friend, Alex, bid on her. Alex agrees but once she sees Piper on that stage she doesn't think twice in screwing her best friend over and bidding on Piper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Everything Is Alright

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: HEY, NERDS. I'M BACK. I've missed you guys! Ok so this story is something that's been floating around my head for a little while now, even before I finished my last one. I've got A TON of ideas for it, but I was having trouble getting it started. And, well, since I'm posting I've... obviously started it. I'll do my best to update weekly but no promises because of this thing called my job. If you're reading this thank you for doing so and I hope you have a great week :)

"What'd she say, your mom?"

"To my face? It was mostly disapproving looks and lots of over dramatic gasping and sighing."

They make their way to a table towards the back with their trays, each of them arranging their food the way they like.

"Are you sure you're allowed to be eating these?" Alex asks just before taking a bite of her burger.

"I had surgery because of an infection due to a dirty needle, not my diet." Nicky explains and then takes a bite of her burger. She lightly slams a fist on the table, "god these are so fucking good. I was about ready to kill my nurse if she brought me poached chicken again."

"Yeah your doctor ordered diet definitely sucked."

"Never letting that happen to me again."

"You nearly die because of a heart infection, have open heart surgery, almost don't wake up from the anesthesia and your main reason for no longer using is your boring diet. Ok."

"I'd like to see you eat that crap for three months straight."

"No thanks. Have you heard back from your lawyer?"

"Yeah, two days ago. I'm not serving time, which is fucking great."

"You should thank your lucky stars you're not in fucking jail right now."

"Yeah, yeah."

"Yeah, yeah? Nicky you had almost a kilo of heroin in your apartment when the cops found you."

"It's not like it was mine!"

" _I_  know that and  _I_  believe you, but did you actually think that excuse would work with the cops?"

"It's not an excuse, it really wasn't mine."

Alex shakes her head unable to understand her friend's nonchalant attitude towards this whole ordeal. "What else did your lawyer say?"

"I'm not serving time, but I've gotta do a shit load of community service. And random drug testing throughout the whole time I'm serving my community." Nicky sarcastically spits out then takes a sip of her soda.

"Like what, picking up garbage in the park?"

"I'm gonna be helping out at some community center. Better than pickin' up trash."

"What do you have to do though?" Alex pops a french fry in her mouth.

"Nothing too bad. I'm gonna be assisting the activities director. Helping plan and organize community events. I'm guessing mostly stuff for kids."

"They're letting you near you children?"

"Yeah, wise ass, they are."

"I've gotta see this. I'm gonna have to visit you while you're on duty one day."

"No, you're not allowed to tag along."

"Why not? I'm your best friend Nicky, I wanna be there to give you moral support and shit."

"Yeah, you're gonna gimme a lot of shit alright."

"I could vouch for your outstanding moral character or some shit, maybe your sentence will be reduced." Alex sipped her soda.

"No one in their right mind would believe that and if they did," Nicky points a fry at Alex, "I wouldn't trust 'em."

The two ate in silence for a couple of minutes.

"I'm really glad you're ok." The brunette said as she played with the straw in her soda.

Nicky was a little surprised to hear that. Her and Alex had been friends for as long as she could remember, but Alex had never really been the kind to get sentimental.

"Yeah, I mean, I couldn't have you die on that table without leaving me everything in your will."

Nicky nearly choked on her food as she laughed. "Oh, I'm sure you'd  _love_  to keep all my shit."

"I'd put it all up for sale on ebay. Tell people it belonged to Amy Winehouse. Make back all the money you borrowed over the years."

"Well, at least I wouldn't leave behind any unpaid debts."

"Or you could, you know,  _pay them now_."

"Where's the fun in that?"

"Mm when do you start?"

"On Monday. At least I don't have to start on the weekend."

"What are your hours like?"

"On Monday I've gotta be there at ten in the morning, but that's just for the first day. The activities director's gonna be in charge of my work schedule after that."

"Try not to piss them off so they don't give you a shit schedule."

"I don't  _try_  to piss people off. It just… happens."

"Yeah, so that summer we worked at that grocery store you weren't trying to piss off Mr. Wood?"

"Nope, not at all. Is it really my fault if people get irritated by my mere presence? Also, is it really my fault if it's so easy to make fun of his name?"

"I'm still convinced you were the main reason for his stroke."

"That's disappointing. I was aiming to be the  _only_  reason for his stroke. Maybe this time I'll try harder." Nicky smiled.

* * *

"I get my first court-ordered volunteer tomorrow!"

"I'm glad you're happy about it. Something tells me they won't be as happy. And also they're not exactly volunteering if the court ordered them to be there, Piper."

"Oh you know what I mean. This is why I got into social work in the first place, to help make a difference in someone's life. If I can change one person's life that's what matters to me."

"You're such a good person. I only got my realtor's license to get my parents off my back. Never thought I'd actually do well."

"Well, if I remember correctly you wanted to quit several times but I didn't let you."

Polly smiles and looks at Piper, "no you didn't. You are such a lovable pain in the ass."

"I'll try to take that as a compliment."

"Did they give you any info on your 'volunteer'?"

"Not much. Just their name and what time they're showing up. Their file should arrive during the week and I'll know for how long I have them exactly, what the schedule is like, etc. All I know now is they'll be working at the community center for a couple of months."

"What's their name?"

"Polly, you know I'm not allowed to share that information."

"Oh, come on, Piper, I'm not gonna  _tell_  anyone jeez."

Piper thought for a minute. "You better promise you won't tell anyone."

"I promise I won't tell anyone a random person's name. Scout's honor."

"Ok, well, her name is Nicole."

"Ugh good luck."

"…. 'Ugh'? Why 'ugh'?"

"Every Nicole I've met has been a hell raiser."

"Well, I haven't met many Nicoles, but the ones I have met have been very sweet and I'm sure this one will be too."

"If you say so."

* * *

 _It's after 10:30 where is she?_  Piper looked at the clock for what felt like the hundredth time that morning. She grabbed Nicole's file, picked up her cell phone and dialed the number in the file.

After two unsuccessful tries Piper decided to step outside.  _I can never get any service in here._

She walks out and immediately regrets not getting sunglasses. She lifts her hand to shield her eyes from the sun.

"Beautiful day, huh?" Piper turns to her left and sees a woman sitting on the low ledge on the side of the building. She's got coffee in one hand, a bagel in the other and not a care in the world.

"Yeah, it's almost officially summer." Piper steps off to the right a few feet and calls the number once again. This time it rings and she waits impatiently for someone to answer.

"Yeah?"

Piper realizes all too quickly that the voice is closer than she thought it would be. She slowly turns around and sees the woman she just spoke to holding a phone up to her ear.

"Hello? Anybody there? Is this Brad? How'd you get this number you fuckin' asshole? If you call me again I swear-"

Piper walks up to her and speaks up, "wait…. You're Nicole?"

The woman looks over at the blonde, "who wants to know?"

"What's your phone number?"

"You're not shy are you, Blondie?"

"What? No. I meant, I wanna see if your number is the same I just dialed."

"Nice save." She sips her coffee and finishes off her bagel.

Piper stands there and stares at the strange woman who may very well be the person who's going to be working closely with her for the next few months.

"You here for the community service assignment too?"

"Yes. So you  _are_  Nicole?"

"Nicky. Or Nichols. Don't ever call me Nicole."

"Why not its such a nice name."

"Because it's my name and I get to decide." Nicky gives Piper her best shit-eating grin.

"Ok, Nicky it is then."

"Who're you?"

"Oh! I'm Piper." She extends her hand for a handshake.

Nicky simply stares at her hand and slowly removes her sunglasses. "Piper Chapman? The activities director?"

With her thousand-watt smile Piper proudly answers, "yes, I am!"

"Well fuck me. You're my boss then?"

"Yes, I am." Piper responds less enthusiastically.

"Shouldn't you be in the Hamptons or somewhere as equally… preppy?"

"I'm on the waiting list." She responds dryly.

Nicky looks at her a second and then laughs out loud. "Nice one." Nicky stands up and cleans up her mess, tossing it into the garbage bin nearby. "Alright, Chapman. Let's do this."

"You can call me Piper if you want."

"Are you opposed to me calling you by your last name?"

"Well, no but-"

"Great. Chapman it is."

"Why don't we go inside and get all the paper work filled out."

"Whatever you say, boss." Nicky answers with the slightest hint of sarcasm.

Piper opens the door and begins to wonder if signing up for the community service program was a good idea.


	2. Like A Star

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey, guys. Wow thank you for being so patient since I took too fucking long to update. If any of you figure out how to make a day last 36 hours please let me know. You guys are so incredibly nice and I just want you guys to know that I'm sending everyone imaginary cookies. So many cookies.

They walk into Piper's office as she makes her way around the desk. "Please, have a seat."

Nicky sits in the chair across from Piper and looks around the office. Her eyes land on a poster of a kitten hanging from a tree branch with the words 'Hang in there!' printed below. Right next to it is a poster of a puppy with its tongue hanging out and the words 'Need a hug?' printed above.

"Cute posters."

"Oh, thanks. They're for the kids mostly."

"I'm sure they are."

"How about we start with a tour and you can fill out the paperwork before you leave?" Piper was trying her hardest to do well and not fuck this up. This was an excellent opportunity for her. If she did well with supervising someone with court-ordered community service, it could open so many doors for her. She could very well find herself in a position with more power to help those who need it most. Not only would it look great on her résumé, but she also has an actual chance to help someone turn their life around. Judging by the demeanor of the person sitting across from her it would be harder than she thought but that wouldn't deter her from trying.

* * *

 "And our last stop is the broom closet." Piper opened the door to show Nicky the small room.

"I thought we already saw the broom closet?"

"No, that was the supply closet, where we keep our supplies. This is where we keep-"

"The brooms?" The shorter woman said smiling.

Piper smiled, "yes the broom closet is where we keep the brooms. And all of our cleaning supplies. And the tools. Do you know how to fix things?"

"Define 'things'."

"Lamps?"

"Oh, lamps? No, I don't. I can work a drill though."

"Right." Piper said with a hint of worry in her voice. She got her phone out of her pocket and checked the time. "Ok so we'll stop now for lunch. Be back in an hour ok?"

"Gotcha boss." Nicky walked out of the building and called Alex. "Hey you free? I get an hour for lunch."

"I'm all the way across town, there's no way I'd make it. But what about dinner after work?"

"Yeah ok I could do that."

"Text me the address to the community center and I'll meet you there."

* * *

 At quarter to six Alex walks into the community center. Upon seeing no one she starts looking around. She stops before a display case filled with photos of events organized by the community center the previous year.

She saw photos of Arbor Day and a bunch of kids planting a tree. Beside them was a blonde a woman. A very attractive blonde woman.

She saw photos of Earth Day and again a group of kids at the beach picking up litter joined by the same blonde woman. She was wearing the same shirts as the kids. A white t-shirt, with planet Earth on the front and from what she could tell the community center's name on the back, and light pink and white plaid shorts.

There were photos of Valentine's too. The kids exchanging cards and there she was again wearing a themed t-shirt. Only this time it appeared that all their shirts were hand painted. Different sized and colored hearts all over. The woman's had a big red heart outline made of smaller hearts.

On Halloween there were a bunch of little ghosts, witches, monsters, super heroes and heroines gathered together for the photo with a woman dressed in all black and cat ears behind them. She had whiskers and a cat nose painted on too. Alex couldn't help but smile at that.

At the end of the year holiday presentation there were some kids with Christmas trees on their shirts. Some had menorahs and some had kinaras. This picture was different, in this one the group of kids were presenting the blonde woman with a present and trying to simultaneously hug her. The picture was taken mid fall so their expressions of surprise were genuine.

The next one she saw had to be on the 4th of July. In the background she saw sprinklers and kids running through them. She saw someone in front of a grill and on the picnic table a pyramid of hot dog and hamburger buns. In the foreground was again the kids and the blonde woman. She was wearing red shorts and a navy and white striped bathing suit top matching the theme of the party. Everyone in the photo was soaked through and they were all holding sparklers. Someone must've said something funny because the blonde woman was laughing as the picture was taken and Alex thought that she had never seen anyone so beautiful in her entire life.

The last photo she saw was probably her favorite. There was a banner that she could only assume was made by the kids hanging over a picnic table that read 'Happy Birthday, Ms. C!"  _She's not married, alright._  The kids were standing below the banner and behind a table with a cake that was probably decorated by one or all of the children. The table was covered in candy and junk food, every kid's dream party. The kids seemed to be all screaming happy birthday. There was a picture right next to that one that was of the blonde woman entering the room and seeing the scene. She had her hands covering her mouth and you could see the surprise in her eyes. The next picture showed her surrounded by the kids and she was smiling with tears in her eyes.

"Hi, can I help you?"

Alex turns around to see the same blonde woman that was in all the pictures right in front of her. If at all possible she was even more attractive in person.

"I don't know, maybe you can. Are you the activities director?"

"Yes, I am."

"Well I'm looking for someone. About this tall," Alex indicates to about the height of her chest, "permanent up-to-no-good look and a well practiced shit-eating grin."

"Oh, you're here for Nicky?"

Alex laughs a bit, "yep I'm here for Nicky."

"She's just finishing up some paperwork, she should be out any minute now. Um, would you like a tour?" Piper didn't understand why she asked that. The community center was just like any other community center out there and was the furthest thing from interesting there was.

Alex looked at the blonde woman a bit and answered, "yeah sure."

"Ok, let's start over here at the auditorium."

"Do you give just anyone who wanders in here a tour or am I one of the privileged few?" Alex walks beside her and casts a glance her way.

Piper blushes slightly and stutters out, "all members of the community that want- tours are for- I'm more than happy to provide tours to those who want them."

Just as Piper was about to open the door Nicky walked out of the hallway that led to her office.

"Hey, what the fuck are you doing here?"

"Nice to see you too, Nicky."

"Yeah, yeah. Come on, let's go. I'm starving." Just then Nicky notices Piper. "Later, boss. Same time tomorrow?"

"No tomorrow you start promptly at 9am. I don't care if you eat your breakfast here just as long as you're here at 9am."

"Yes ma'am."

Piper rolled her eyes.

Nicky pulls out her cigarettes and makes her way out the front door as she calls out behind her, "wrap it up, Vause. I really am hungry."

"That was the shortest tour I've ever been on."

Piper laughed some, "yeah I'm sure you were dying to see our glamorous community center."

Alex starts to walk backwards towards the front door, "I'll take a raincheck, Ms. C."

The brunette smiled one last time at the blonde and walked out satisfied at the surprised reaction she received when she called her by that name.

* * *

 Nicky and Alex walked a few blocks until they hailed a cab.

"Keep it in your pants, Vause."

"What?"

"That lady is technically my boss for the next couple of months."

"Yeah, and?"

"And I don't want you seducing my boss, sleeping with her, and then avoiding her until she hates you and consequently me."

"Nicky, when have I ever done that?"

"Jessica, Tara, Amy, Natalie, Veronica, should I keep going? Because I can."

"It's funny how you're saying this as if you don't do the  _exact same thing_."

"I'm not denying I don't, but I wouldn't fuck your boss."

"Lisa, Anna, Michelle, Debbie, Renée, should  _I_  keep going? All of them were my boss when you slept with them."

"Those were isolated incidents."

"I don't think you fully understand what 'isolated incident' means, Nicky."

"I'm not gonna dig up the past just to argue with you. Get me somewhere where I can eat something or else I'm gonna faint. Do you want that responsibility on your hands?"

"Fine, anything to shut you up."


	3. Well Shit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO, EVERYONE. About 75 years ago, when I started this fic, I mentioned that regular updates MAY not be a sure thing. Well, I was wrong. They're definitely not a sure thing. I'm not very good at math but a full time job + life responsibilities + writer's block + other shit = not regular updates. (did you like my math?) Just really wanna say thank you for even opening this and reading this far if you have. You are so patient. Bless all of you, my children.
> 
> Shout out to the coolest badass mother fucker who is like a goddamn FOUNTAIN of really fucking good ideas and makes me laugh until I nearly cough myself to death regularly: drinktruthserum

 

TWO WEEKS LATER

"Rough night?" Piper asked as she saw a less than put-together Nicky walk into the community center.

Still with her sunglasses on Nicky responds without even looking in Piper's direction, "there was a Matlock marathon all night on the Hallmark Channel and I couldn't bring myself to look away." Her phone beeps and she checks her new text message.

_Alex: I'll meet you for lunch. See you at noon._

"Right, ok. Let's get to work shall we?"

"Let's? As in me and you? You and me?"

"Yes we'll be working together today, is that ok?"

"You're the boss, Chapman. Lead the way."

The two women walked along as Piper explained the task at hand, "earlier I checked this week's forecast and it's supposed to be rainy all week so I figured we could do some indoor activities with the kids this week."

"You want to keep a bunch of kids  _inside_  for a full week and expect them to be fine with coloring and shit?" She removes her sunglasses finally.

"We've got finger paints and glitter too." Piper says suddenly doubting her own plan.

"You're brave, I'll give you that."

They approach the cafe-gym-atorium and Nicky sees at least twenty boxes on the tables. She looks at Piper.

"We haven't really sorted through our arts and crafts supplies in a while so before the kids arrive today we're going to have to organize all this."

"Great."

"Ah fuck."

Piper looks up and sees Nicky spilled yellow finger paint all over her arm. "Just go clean up, don't worry it'll wash right off."

Nicky walks off to the restroom grumbling.

Piper sits there sorting through the little pots of glitter paint as she worries slightly if she'll ever be able to get it all off.

"I thought those were for the kids."

Piper turns around rapidly, startled at the sound as she didn't hear anyone enter the room.

"Oh well, I'm young at heart so that still counts for something right?"

Alex chuckles at the blonde, "right, right."

"You're Nicky's friend."

"Yeah, but don't spread that around ok?"

Piper looks at her for a second and then smiles real big. "Ok, I won't."

"You've got," Alex takes a small step closer to Piper, "you've got glitter on your," she gestures at her own face and Piper wipes but misses the spot so Alex reaches out and wipes the tip of Piper's nose with her index finger, "nose."

They look at each other a full minute before Alex looks down at her finger and starts speaking to the blonde, "pink looks good on you, but maybe glitter is too much for this time of day." She smiles as she looks up at Piper.

Piper is frozen for thirty seconds that actually feel like an eternity. "Yes."

Alex moves away and peeks into the boxes on the table. "Paint, glitter, glue… I'm dying to see what state Nicky is in."

"Covered in fucking yellow paint up until a few minutes ago." Nicky walks in drying her hands on a paper towel.

Both Alex and Piper look up towards the door. "See? I told it would wash right off."

"That's a shame, yellow really suits you. Sunny disposition and all."

"Shut up," Nicky says to Alex then turns to Piper, "be back in hour, is that cool?"

"Yeah, very cool." Piper says trying to act cool and failing epically.

"Paint fumes gettin' to ya, blondie?"

Piper sees Alex holding back a laugh and then turns towards Nicky's shit eating grin, "I have to go." She turns abruptly and walks to her office.

* * *

"No, it's gonna rain all week so we're keeping them inside." Piper sits on the couch in her office with her back leaning against the arm rest closest to the door talking on the phone.

"I know, but it's not like I can just let them play in the rain and jump in puddles."

"Because, Chris, I'll have a bunch of parents rightfully angry because I got their kids sick." She draws circles on her left knee as she talks on the phone.

She listens a few minutes and responds with a smile in her voice. "Go away? Where? Vermont?! I love Vermont! When?"

She gets up off the couch and looks at her calendar. "Nooo. I can't two weeks from today." The smile no longer audible in her voice.

"Because it's the weekend we have Clean-up Crew. We're going to Pioneer Park this month." She starts to become a little happier again.

"It is a big deal! Pioneer Park is in the big leagues, honey. Not just anyone can get Pioneer Park."

With a smile in her voice she playfully says, "fuck you, Chris. No, I don't enjoy  _playing_  with garbage. I enjoy helping make the Earth a cleaner place and to make the park a safer place for the children."

"I care about the kids…" Piper gets an indignant look on her face, "since always. Well, no not always, but since… I've always believed the children are our future…"

Piper hears laughter on the other end and joins in. "Fine, you caught me. Not  _my_  words but I think Whitney had the right idea."

"Alright, sweetie, I gotta go. My volunteer will be back any minute now. Bye, I love you too."

Piper hung up and sat there just staring off into space.

"What's the rush?"

"I have to go to the bathroom."

"You should've gone before we left the restaurant."

"Are you ever helpful, Nicky?"

"Nope, and that's just the way I like it thankyouverymuch."

"Just… which way's the bathroom?"

"Down that hallway all the way at the end."

As Alex leaves the bathroom she hears the most wonderful sound from the room a few doors down. She hears laughter. The most infectious laugh she's ever heard. She begins to walk towards the door and stops just outside peeking in a little.

"Fine, you caught me. Not  _my_  words but I think Whitney had the right idea."

"Alright, sweetie, I gotta go. My volunteer will be back any minute now. Bye, I love you too."

_Ah, her office_. Alex stood there a minute and watched the blonde stare at nothing.

Piper gets up and heads towards the door, opens it and nearly runs into Alex.

"Jesus, you scared me!"

"Not Jesus. And I'm only partially sorry for scaring you. You look cute when you're scared."

"What? I mean, what are you doing here?"

"Had to use the bathroom."

"Right. Does this mean Nicky is back?"

Alex nods her head and smirks at the blonde. She hasn't moved from the doorway yet.

"I need…"

Alex raises her eyebrows.

"To get to… the… over… Nicky."

"You're very eloquent, has anyone ever told you that?"

Alex moves out of the way and follows Piper out of the hallway.

"Finally! I was beginning to think you fell in the toilet." Nicky exclaimed as the two walked into the lobby area.

"I got lost, but luckily I found Ms. C here to help me find my way back." Alex looked over and made eye contact with Piper.

Piper is unable to break eye contact until Nicky not so subtly clears her throat.

"I'm going," she points towards the room where they were working, "there." And briskly walks away.

"She's usually weird, but today… she's extra weird."

"I think it's cute."

Nicky rolls her eyes. "Listen before I forget, can I get a ride today? I've got the drug test at my parole officer's office and I gotta go straight after work."

"Yeah sure, I'll be here at five."

"Alright cool."

* * *

"Hey, Nicky, I'm closing up earlier today because I've gotta be somewhere is that ok?"

"You're asking  _me_  if I'm ok with leaving earlier? Let me think about it." Nicky gives Piper a look.

"Oh come on let's just go."

At ten to five Piper and Nicky walk to the parking lot and Piper gets in her car. "See you tomorrow, Nicky!"

"Yeah, see ya."

Piper turns the key and the car doesn't start. She tries again and nothing.

"Shit."

She tries a third time and still nothing.

"Hey pop the hood and I'll take a look."

Piper pops the hood and get out of her car.

"You know about cars?"

"Me? Fuck no."

"Nicky!"

"What?! I thought maybe if I looked and something was broken I could point out the broken thing."

Piper stares at Nicky.

"Why do you drive do you drive this piece of shit anyway? Aren't you, like, rich or something?"

"My  _parents_  are rich. And I refused their offer to buy me a car because this one works…  _worked_  perfectly fine. It fulfills the same need as whatever luxury car they wanted to buy me."

"Yeah you'd have the luxury of a car that actually started."

"Ha ha, very funny. I don't want my legacy to be Piper: The Rich Girl. I want to do something meaningful with time here. I want to make a difference, however small it is. And to do that, I feel it's important for me to embrace the simpler things in life. Yeah, if I wanted to I could be working a better job with much better pay, but could I live with myself knowing that I'm a carbon copy of all the people I couldn't stand growing up? No I couldn't and I won't. This job is stressful, doesn't pay enough and takes up too much of my time. But it's important to the kids and that's important to me."

Nicky looks at her hard. Her opinion of the blonde changing slowly every day.

Just then Alex pulled into the parking lot and parks two spaces over. She gets out of the car and walks over to the other two.

"Car trouble?"

"It won't start." Piper whines. "Do you know about cars?" She begins to perk up.

"No, but I know a guy. Good news is he can fix anything. Bad news is his shop is closed by now."

Piper groans. "Great," She crosses her arms over the roof of her car and places her head on them.

"Oh hey, Piper, Alex here can give you a ride."

Piper lifts her head and looks at Alex and then at Nicky.

"But I thought you said she was gonna drive you to your drug test?"

"I'll call him and tell him I'm taking a cab and I'll be a little late, big fuckin' deal."

"Are you sure? I don't want to impose." Piper asks looking at Alex.

"Not a problem."

Piper reaches into her car to get her stuff out. Nicky begins walking away, "you're welcome." She says to Alex.

"So, where to?"

"Turn left out of the parking lot."

The two drive in silence for a few minutes.

"How long have you worked at the community center?"

"Um, about… five years now. Yeah, five years."

"Do you like it?"

"I do. Sometimes I wanna rip my hair out, but for the most part I really do love it."

"Tell me what you love about it."

"You're serious? You really wanna know?"

"I wouldn't have asked if I didn't."

"I really like working with the kids. It's such a rewarding experience. It really makes me feel good."

Alex laughs.

"What?"

"I like the way you said that you like working with underprivileged kids because it makes  _you_  feel better."

"Yeah so?"

"You're kind of missing the point there aren't you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Never mind."

"No tell me what you mean."

"You're feeling better not because you're helping them, you're feeling better because your conscious isn't feeling guilty for their fucked up luck in life. Which isn't really luck at all, if we're gonna get technical."

"Are you implying that me working with underprivileged children makes me feel better about my family's wealth?"

"No, I'm not implying that… that's exactly what I'm saying."

"Well I don't like what you're saying."

"I'm sure you don't. But that's enough about that. Tell me about the events in the pictures in the display case."

Piper talks about all the events the community center holds every year. Alex looks over at her every once in a while and can't help but smile at the blonde's enthusiasm.

"Listen to me going on and on about myself and I haven't even asked you what you do."

"I'm a drug dealer." Alex keeps her eyes fixed on the road.

Piper laughs nervously, "right, sure of course you are."

"I really am. It's not the easiest or the safest job, but the pay is good."

Piper turned and stared straight ahead.

"I could hook you up… if you want. I'll even give you a discount."

Piper grips her bag tighter.

"Oh and don't worry, I've got the good shit."

The rest of the ride was endured in awkward silence on Piper's part and amused silence on Alex's.

When they arrived at Piper's stoop, Alex turned off the car. "I'll help you with your tote bag."

Piper was already on her stoop as Alex made her way from the car to the steps when the front door opened.

"Hey, babe."

"Hey, Chris."

Chris looks at the unknown car and sees Alex, "what happened to your car?"

"Oh, it wouldn't start, so I got a ride from… oh my god I haven't even asked your name!"

Chris steps down and stands next to Piper while smiling and rubbing the blonde's back. "She's a bit forgetful."

"Not a problem, I'm Alex." The brunette extends her hand.

Alex looks at Chris. Tall, lean and fit, looking like a Swedish model. Alex was sure that if Vikings were still around that Chris would definitely be the most attractive one of the bunch. A smile worthy of toothpaste commercials and hair the color of the sun.

Returning the gesture Chris shakes Alex's hand firmly and says, "hi, I'm Christine, Piper's girlfriend."


	4. Lightening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY, GANG. How's everyone doing? For those of you in the Northeast/Midwest/Pacific Northwest in the US... how's "spring"? heh heh. Ok first order of business: I'm glad you guys liked the twist! But I can't take credit for it because it was so good I literally said "oh my god" out loud when the idea was first presented to me. So, yes, I wrote it, but the credit for the idea goes to my friend drinktruthserum. Excellent idea-haver you are, dude.

 

"She can't come around anymore." Piper's eyes were as wide as saucers and she was visibly upset.

"Who can't come around anymore? What are you talking about?" Nicky briefly looked down from the ladder.

"Your friend. The tall brunette with the, uh, really green eyes and the long, dark hair." The blonde motioned at her own eyes and hair.

"Who, Vause?" Nicky asked with an amused smile on her face.

"I don't know her last name, but if that's what she looks like then, yes, her. She can't be here again."

"Why the hell not?" Nicky asks as she hands Piper a roll of masking tape. "Rip off a piece of that for me, will ya?"

"You know very well why not, Nicky!" Piper hands her a piece of tape.

"Thanks." She places the tape behind the last corner of the sign and smoothes it over with her hands to firmly fix it onto the wall. "No, I don't. It's kinda why I'm asking."

Piper's mouth hangs open in disbelief. She takes a step closer to Nicky and stretches towards her ear. "She's a drug dealer, Nicky!" She says in a harsh whisper.

"There is literally no one else in the room. Why are you whispering? What's with all the theatrics?"

"Does this not bother you? You know, fraternizing with a criminal? I'm pretty sure that violates your parole."

"Gee thanks, mom." She says as she finishes climbing down the ladder and faces Piper. "Ok first, who the fuck uses the word 'fraternizing'?" She gives the blonde an incredulous look. "Second, is that what she told you? That she's a drug dealer?" She laughs the last sentence out.

"I'm glad you're able to find the humor in this situation, but I'm serious." Piper straightens up and puts her hands on her hips. "As the activities director for this facility I forbid her to come here again."

Nicky laughs loudly. "Anything you want, your highness," Nicky bows and extends her arms out, "but just so you know? That's not what she does for a living."

Piper looks at Nicky skeptically.

"She's the Regional Manager for Robertson's." Piper looks confused. "The pharmacy chain? Am I gonna have to sing the jingle?" Nicky slightly dances while pointing both index fingers in the air.

"So, you're saying she doesn't sell drugs?"

"Well, technically she does. Just... not illegal ones. Not illegal in the prescribed doses, actually."

"I don't understand, why would she joke about something like that?"

"She was fucking with you, blondie!" Nicky laughs.

"Well, she's lucky I didn't believe her. She really could've gotten in trouble if she'd said that to another person."

"That was you not believing her? Wow."

"What? I didn't."

"Listen here, Piper, you're the most gullible person I know. I'm not tryna push your buttons, just letting you know the truth."

"I'm not gullible!" Piper states loudly and indignantly.

"Noooo, of course you're not."

"I am not, Nicky, take it back."

"I understand this realization is not easy to take in all at once. But," Nicky places a hand on her shoulder and tries to keep a straight face, "admitting you have a problem is the first step to solving it."

Piper pushes the shorter woman's hand off her shoulder, "oh fuck off, Nicky."

Nicky's laughter dies down as she says, "ok, I admit, I don't know why she said that, but you should consider yourself lucky or special or something."

Piper crosses her arms, "oh yeah? Why is that?"

"Because she doesn't do that with just anyone, joke around like that. Vause is, uh... she's not a big fan of strangers. In fact, you're lucky she didn't growl at you! Or did she?"

"No, she didn't growl at me."

"Maybe she's saving that for later." Nicky suggestively wiggles her eyebrows.

Piper rolls her eyes at Nicky.

"Listen, we'll talk more about this later. I've gotta go get something from the storage closet."

"The storage closet is the other way... you're going for a smoke aren't you?"

"Well look at that! Not so gullible after all." Nicky smiles widely at Piper and begins walking away.

"Your sign is crooked!" Piper calls out after her.

"It represents my life." Nicky yells back as she disappears down the hallway.

* * *

About 15 minutes later Nicky runs back in from the rain that just started and straight to Piper's office with the intention of telling her she's off to lunch.

"Hey, boss, I'm off to-" She stops midsentence at the sight and smells before her.

"Oh, hey Nicky. Want some lunch?"

"What's all this?"

"Occasionally some of the local shops bring me and whoever's working that day lunch on the house. As a token of gratitude for what we do for the community. Help yourself. May as well seeing as you won't get very far with the rain coming down the way it is."

Nicky's looking through the bags and notices the name on the wrappers, "You get free food form Gino's?! I wait at least two hours every time I go there. Sonuvabitch."

"Gino is a wonderful little old man… that should never be crossed." Piper gets this faraway look in her eyes as if she's remembering something she tried really hard to forget.

"Earth to Chapman. Come in Chapman, can you hear me?"

"Oh sorry, just uh… yeah never mind."

The two sit down on the couch in Piper's office and eat in silence for a few minutes before Piper begins, "even if she isn't a drug dealer she's still not allowed around here."

Without skipping a beat Nicky removes the wrapper from her sandwich even further, "I'm gonna need reasons eventually, 'cause this isn't makin' any sense."

"She's rude."

"You're telling me, that you work with me forty plus hours a week and you think  _Alex_  is rude?"

"Oh, you're rude too, but-"

"Gee, thanks."

"Oh, shut up, Nicky, you know very well how you are."

"Fair enough. But I still don't see how offering to give someone a ride home—someone you don't even know might I add— when their car breaks down… rude."

"She said some impolite things about my job in the car on the way home."

"How are you ever gonna get her to apologize if you  _forbid her_  from coming back here?"

"I have no intention of involving myself with her any further."

Nicky laughed loudly in Piper's face.

"I'm serious! May lightening strike me this instant if I'm lying." And just as Piper said that thunder boomed in the sky and with a deafening crack the power in the community center goes out.

"You were saying?"

"This doesn't meaning anything, it's just a coincidence!"

"If you say so."

* * *

**ONE WEEK LATER**

"Nicky, please hold it steady, I don't wanna fall."

"I'm sorry, I had to sneeze. I'll try to control that from now on."

"Do you wanna be up here? Because I'm more than happy to hold the ladder."

"We've discussed this, Chapman. You're taller and you can reach the lights better. Simple logic."

"Ok, so  _please_  hold the ladder steady."

"Alright, alright, keep your panties on."

"Hand me a new light please."

Nicky walks over to where the lights are and grabs one.

"Where is she anyway?"

"Where's who?" Nicky hands Piper the tube.

"Your friend."

"You can say her name, you know. She's not fucking Voldemort."

Piper stops and looks down at Nicky, "… I know. Where's your friend Alex?"

"I told her never to come back here again."

"What!?" Piper nearly loses her balance and almost falls off the ladder sending the light flying in the process. Nicky is able to steady the ladder and prevent Piper from falling. They both hear the crash just as they look at each other.

"Better that than you, right?"

"Why did you tell her that?!"

"Chapman, I was  _kidding_. Why would I tell her that?"

"I almost fell off the ladder because of you."

"No, you almost fell off the ladder because you thought Alex wasn't comin' around here again."

Piper fixes Nicky with what she believes is the blonde's death glare.

"I'm gonna go get something to clean this up." Nicky backs out quickly to avoid an early death.

* * *

Nicky walks down the hallway and through the lobby with a broom and a dust pan in hand when she sees someone standing there.

The person turns around and sees Nicky. "Excuse me, hi, is Alex here?"

"Alex who?"

"Tall, dark hair, green eyes, black framed glasses… I'm sorry, I didn't catch her last name."

_Vause has really outdone herself this time. This woman looks like a Norse goddess._  "How do you know Alex?" Nicky asks already suspecting Alex has found herself yet another gorgeous woman.

"Oh, she drove Piper home the other day when the piece of scrap metal she calls her car wouldn't start. And I wanted to take her to lunch as a thank you, she left in a bit of a hurry that day."

"Ok, but how do you know Piper?"

"She's my girlfriend."

"Chapman's GAY?!"

"I certainly hope so or else our relationship could become very awkward."

"Follow me, she's right through here."

Christine follows Nicky into the cafe-gym-atorium. Piper doesn't look toward the door so she assumes only Nicky walked in.

"You never did tell me where she is."

Chris comes up behind Piper and grabs her waist pulling the blonde back onto her. Piper lets out a yelp and Chris laughs.

"Tell you where who is?"

"What? Oh, no one. It's nothing. Just community center business."

"Oh, right, whatever then."

"Chris, honey, what are you doing here?"

"I came by to invite your coworker Alex to lunch as a thank you for taking you home that day. She left in such a hurry and I've been so busy the past week… I only had time today."

"Oh, well, she's not in today."

"Today?" Nicky chimes in.

"Chris have you met Nicky? She works here with me."

"Yes we met in the lobby, she told me you were in here."

"It's funny because Piper never told me she had a girlfriend."

"Nicky I think you missed a spot over there." Nicky gives her the finger behind Chris' back.

"I'm actually here also because I have great news."

"Oh yeah? What is it?"

"I've just been hired as the trial attorney for a high profile case!"

"Oh, honey, that's wonderful! When does the trial start?"

"Not for another month or so but I leave at the end of this week."

"Leave?"

"Yes, the trial is taking place in L.A."

"But that means you're gonna miss the charity auction."

"It's ok, Piper. I'm sure you won't even notice I'll be gone."

Chris didn't feel the same way about social work as Piper did. She and Piper had similar backgrounds but were completely different people. Chris was the type of person Piper was taught to choose when it came to dating. Successful lawyer with a wealthy background and summer home in Martha's Vineyard.

"Yeah, no, I understand." Piper gave Chris a weak smile, "I'll be rooting for you all the way over here."

"Alright, I'll let you get back to work. But you tell Alex that once I get back I owe her lunch."

"Right." Piper answers stiffly.

After Chris leaves, Nicky doesn't wait five minutes before bombarding her with questions.

"Alex isn't in  _today_? Implying that she is other days? Meaning she works here? Also, what the fuck is all this about a charity auction? I didn't sign up for no fucking charity auction."

"Nicky, please. It's one of the most important events we're hosting this year, so, yes you're participating. Unless you want me to notify your parole officer."

"That's fuckin' low."

"And regarding Alex, I panicked. How was I supposed to explain to my girlfriend that the girl who just drove me home has flirted with me on multiple occasions and I don't exactly know her."

"You never told me you were gay."

"I'm not gay. I'm not."

"Is that what you tell yourself right before you go down on your girlfriend?"

"Not that it's ANY of your business… I've had both male and female partners before. Anatomy is not a deciding factor for me."

"So you're telling me you've seen a flaccid dick and still wanna get with the person that has one? Actually I don't know which is scarier: flaccid or erect."

"I'm not having this conversation with you."

"Thank god for making me as gay as fucking possible."

"Oh, well, there. You never told me you were gay either."

"No, you're not distracting me. Tell me more about this fucking charity auction bullshit."

* * *

**ONE WEEK LATER**

"Jesus, Nicky there is so much shit to do, how are we ever gonna get this done in time?!"

"First of all, relax. I don't do hysterical. And second, 4th of July is, like, six weeks away, why are you freaking out about it now?"

"Because we've got two events between the 4th and our charity auction and I haven't even begun to plan those. I'm so screwed."

"No, you're not. Me and you, we'll get this done. Ok what's the next two things on your list?"

"Buy fireworks and call all the people on the list to see if they can donate anything for the upcoming events this summer."

"Ok no problem."

"I'm the one that has to go see about the fireworks though."

"What you don't trust me?"

"Mr. Henderson, the lovely elderly man that sells them upstate,  _he_  doesn't trust anyone else. And he always sells me a few that aren't really supposed to be…"

Nicky gasps and her eyes go wide, "Chapman! You buy illegal fireworks!"

"Hush, Nicky, don't scream it out like that. Oh my god, someone could hear you!"

"Jesus Blondie you have got to get that stick removed."

"What stick?"

"Never mind. Listen, go print out the list of people you want me to call for donations and you go get the fireworks."

"I can't." Piper sounds exasperated by this point. "My car. Or lack thereof. I can't get there without a car."

"Don't you worry your pretty little blonde head. Go print out the list and I'll take care of the ride."

* * *

About half an hour later Piper walks out of her office. "Sorry I took so long. I made a few changes to the items we need and added a few more people for you to call. Nicky, please don't screw this up. We really, really need these people to want to give a bunch of free shit and do so happily. If they ask what they're getting out of this just tell them they can hang their banners right outside the venue and hand out flyers for their establishment. And if they're extra generous in their donation we'll personally thank them by doing a full page spread with pictures of their booth on our next newsletter. Got it?"

"Yeah, I got it. Now go. Your ride is in the parking lot."

Piper walks out half expecting a cab but stops dead in her tracks when she sees the only car in the parking lot.

"Hey."

"Alex, hi."

"Ready to go buy some fireworks?"

 


	5. Shots!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Who has two thumbs, speaks limited French and is updating a day early (shout out to guest 452 for the suggestion)?! This moi. I would like to let you guys know that I still can't believe this chapter is ready. I had a WHOLE 'NOTHER chapter written but it was meh at best so I scrapped it. Yesterday on the bus on the way home from work I wrote this chapter and finished when I got home, so I wrote in like 2 hours cumulatively. And I'm very excited about it which is why I'm updating a day early. I'm talking circles! Ok, I'll shut up, go read.

 

Alex closed the trunk of her car and turned to Piper. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah, I think so. Let's see, we got sparklers," she goes through a mental list of all the items she needed, "yep we have everything."

Awhile later they both pull into the parking lot of the community center. Nicky's outside finishing off a cigarette.

"Hey look who's back."

Piper smiles at her volunteer who's been growing on her. "Did you miss me, Nicky?"

"Fuck no." Nicky says smiling, "I just wanna see what you got. Where are the goods?" she peeks in the back seat then walks back toward the trunk, "hey, Vause, pop the trunk."

Immediately after pressing the button Alex hears Nicky say, "what the... what's with all the fucking sparklers? I thought you guys were getting the good shit."

"Like we'd let you near any of the 'good shit'."

"Can you let that go already sheesh. I  _almost_  hit you with a firecracker once and-"

"You  _definitely_  hit me with a firecracker three times, Nicky. Three."

"Yeah, yeah whatever. Hey, where's blondie?"

"She had to go call her  _girlfriend_."

"Do I detect disappointment?"

"Fuck off, Nicky."

"I do, don't I?" She laughs as she pulls out another cigarette and lights up.

Alex ignores her friend's comment and carries the box inside towards Piper's office. She's a few feet away from Piper's door when she hears the blonde yell loudly.

"You've gotta be KIDDING me. UGH."

Alex walks over quickly thinking something might've happened. Piper sees her and roughly pulls the box from her hands and takes her by the wrist.

"Are you ok?"

Piper doesn't say anything as she pulls Alex toward the exit.

"Where are we going?"

"Take me to a bar."

* * *

Alex pulls into a space, shuts off the car and looks over as Piper is already getting out of the car. She quickly gets out and catches up to her and holds the door so the blonde won't open it.

"Hey, are you ok?"

"I need alcohol. Now."

Alex opens the door and turns to Piper. "You go get us a table and I'll get us drinks. Beer ok?"

"And tequila. Two shots for me."

"That bad, huh?"

Piper just rubs her temples and walks toward a booth.

A few minutes later Alex sits across from Piper. "They'll bring our drinks over soon."

Piper nods stiffly.

"Wanna tell me what's going on?"

"I knew she'd be gone for the auction, I was aware of that. But I thought she'd be here for the fourth. And now she calls me and tells me she's not coming home?"

"Ahh, trouble in paradise. Doesn't everything close on the fourth though?"

"That's exactly what I told her! She's just gonna sit there and tell me she can't take a couple of days off? Even the fucking President gets a day off on the fourth of fucking July!"

"I didn't realize the fourth was so important to you. How patriotic of you." Alex jokes in hopes of helping Piper calm down a bit.

"Ha ha, very funny." She's unable to keep from smiling.

"What's so special about the fourth?"

"It's our anniversary."

"How long have you two been together?"

"This is going to be our second anniversary."

"Well, congratulations are in order then." Alex said just as their drinks arrived.

Between them were two pints of beer and four shots of tequila. Alex raises a shot and speaks, "to two years."

They both down their shots. Immediately after Piper picked up the other and said, "no, I'm not gonna think about that right now or else I'm only get angry. This one's to me. And the community center. And Nicky."

"Is that all?" Alex pokes fun at Piper's list.

Without thinking Piper says, "and you. For driving me to get fireworks and also for driving me to this bar."

"I'll drink to that."

Two more shots.

"Ok I better slow down before I start acting like I'm on Spring Break."

"Does that mean you're gonna take your top off?"

"You wish."

"I really do."

With no response the blonde starts sipping her beer as she looks at Alex.

* * *

Two hours later and the conversation still flowed freely. Piper sees the two guys leave the pool table and looks at Alex with excitement.

"Let's play pool!"

"You wanna play pool? With me?"

"What are you good or something?"

"Or something."

"I could take you."

"Ok. How about we make a game out of it?"

"What are the rules?"

"Every time I sink one, you take a shot. And  _if_  you sink one, I'll take a shot."

Piper smiles the smile that Alex was becoming very fond of. "You're on."

Piper went to the pool table as Alex went to the bar.

She arrives at the table with a brand new bottle of tequila, salt and limes. "If we're gonna do this, we're gonna do it right."

Piper racks up the balls and then hands Alex her stick. "Ready to lose?" She asks innocently.

Alex walks up really close and whispers, "you tell me."

What Piper failed to tell Alex is that there was a pool table at the community center that she'd played countless games with the older kids that stopped by. She could hold her own.

Piper looks at Alex's lips for the briefest of moments. A gesture that doesn't go unnoticed by the brunette.

"I'll be nice and let you go first." Alex says as she goes over to stand next to the wall.

Piper purposely made a bad shot. She wanted to let Alex think she sucked for a bit.

"You know if you keep that up, you may as well just drink the whole bottle now." She says in Piper's ear as she walks toward the cue ball.

Piper held her breath hoping Alex didn't notice that she shivered a little at hearing her voice so close.

Of  _course_  Alex sank one. "I guess that makes you stripes." She walks over to the little table in the corner. Picking up the bottle she opens it and pours Piper a shot.

Piper's about to down her shot when Alex speaks up.

"Excuse me."

"What?"

"Now I  _know_  you're not about to just down that and be done with it."

"I don't understand."

Alex shakes some salt on the fleshy part of her hand between her thumb and index finger. With her other hand she picks up a wedge of lime.

"Lick it, slam it, suck it." She looks at each item as she says it and the blonde's eyes follow.

She looks Alex right in the eyes, steps up to her licks off the salt, downs the shot and grabs the lime in the brunette's hand and sucks it.

Alex laughs. "I'm impressed. Didn't think you had it in you."

Still standing closely to Alex, Piper looks her in the eye again before leaning closer, "you'd be surprised at the things I can do."

Two turns. That's how long Piper waited before really playing. When she sank two in one go Alex caught on right away.

"You were trying to hustle me!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Don't try to bullshit a bullshitter, alright?"

"Is this you admitting you're full of shit?"

Piper presents Alex with the same set up.

"What was it you said? Lick it, slam it, SUCK IT, ALEX!"

She very deliberately grabs Piper's wrist and licks her hand while also maintaining eye contact. After downing the shot she says to Piper, "gimme that lime and I'll show you how to properly suck it."

Piper's mouth went dry.

With each point the stakes got higher. Soon the salt was being licked off each other's wrists. Forearms. Piper got bold and creative and lifted the sleeve to Alex's t-shirt and put salt on her shoulder. Alex looked at her with eyes that silently said  _I dare you_.

So Piper did it. She put the salt on Alex's shoulder. She carefully placed the shaker down on the table. Then all Alex felt next was Piper's warm tongue on her shoulder. Piper steps back and downs the shot, sucks the lime and smiles at Alex before grabbing the stick and approaching the table.

Alex grabs her own stick and walks over.  _Two can play this game._  She watches Piper take a shot and sink it. She smiles as if she's up to something.

"I don't know what you're smiling about, I sunk that one."

Alex grabs the salt, moves Piper's hair out of the way, pulls on the collar of her shirt a bit and puts a bit of salt on the blonde's neck. Piper doesn't say anything but Alex can see her breathing start to get shallow.

Slowly Alex brings her face to Piper's neck and stops just short, whispering in her ear, "I could get used to losing if I get to do this every time." Alex licks the salt off Piper's neck but doesn't move immediately. One more lick.

Alex downs the shot and Piper takes the lime from her hand and holds it. "Go on. Don't tell me you're gonna get shy now."

Staring into each other's eyes, lime still in Piper's hand, Alex sucks on the lime.

Soon on the table there is only one ball left: the eight ball.

Each of them miss once. Then it's Alex's turn again and she sinks it so beautifully Piper cheers.

"You just lost, what are you so happy about?"

By this point they were both salty in various spots on their bodies. Piper grabs the salt shaker and puts some on Alex's collarbone spilling some down her cleavage.

"Oops! Sorry! I didn't mean to salt your boobs." Neither can help but laugh. And as they're laughing Piper goes in for the salt. When she comes up for air Alex's eyes are on fire.

"Come and get it." Slowly Alex places the lime in between her lips and waits for Piper.  _Your move._

With the tequila coursing through veins, Piper steps up and goes in for the lime.

Seeing this Alex drops the lime and kisses Piper.

And Piper kisses back.


	6. Irresistible

ONE WEEK LATER

Nicky walked into the community center a surprising half an hour early.

"Nicky?" Piper stops walking, caught off guard at Nicky's early arrival.

"Yeah, it's me."

"I know it's you, but what are you doing here so early?"

"Would you rather I wait outside for half an hour? Because I could use a few minutes to myself."

"No! It's fine, just finish up what we were doing yesterday and we'll get started on the decorations for the fourth."

Nicky walks off toward the supply closet as Piper stands there checking over her lists on her clipboard.

The door opens and without looking up she begins, "I'm sorry we're not open yet."

"That's too bad. I was really looking forward to helping the community right now."

"Alex."

"Hey."

They stood in the lobby of the community center just staring at each other for a moment. Piper spoke first.

"Listen, I want to apologize for my behavior that day at the bar. I was drunk and I know that's not an excuse but-"

"I'm not."

"You're not what?"

"I'm not sorry."

"Right, well, I didn't want you to think I was a bad person or anything. I mean, I don't normally go around kissing hot girls when my girlfriend is out of town."

"So you think I'm hot?"

"What? No. I mean, yeah of course you are, but what I mean is that behavior isn't typical for me. I got caught up in the moment… and the tequila."

Alex laughs, "don't worry about it. I get it."

Piper looks visibly relieved. "Thank you."

"So you ready to go?"

"Go where?"

"You said you needed to go all over town to prepare things for the events this summer remember?"

"Yes, but Alex you don't have to take me. I appreciate it, but I know you have your own life."

"I'm here aren't I?"

"Yes, yes you are."

"Then let's go."

Alex drove Piper to a big box store. They're both standing in one of the aisles staring at the boxes in front of them.

"I don't know, Alex. These look so… artificial."

"That's exactly the point. No kid cares if their popsicle is made with organic fruits. They like freeze pops. The kind that dye your tongue blue."

"That's not true, when I was a kid I only had frozen yogurt."

"Wait you've never had a freeze pop?!"

"No…"

"So you're definitely taking these." Alex puts a few boxes on the cart and asks, "where to next?"

And for the next two weeks that's how things played out at the community center. Piper would leave whenever Alex could drive her places and Nicky would stay behind.

Alex is driving down the street with Piper in the passenger seat.

"I don't believe you at all."

"Well, that's just too bad because it true. Whether you believe it or not."

"Never? Not even once?"

"No! I've never ever done that."

"You do social work and you expect me to believe you don't have a bottle somewhere in your office? Not even a flask?"

Piper just stares at Alex sideways.

"You work with  _Nicky_."

"She's actually not that bad. Once you get past the many layers of sarcasm and… hair."

Alex laughs with her whole body and slaps the steering wheel.

Piper takes the chance to look at her a little more closely than she has the past couple weeks. As Alex speaks Piper quickly looks away.

"I'm gonna have to borrow that one."

"Be my guest."

Alex pulls into the community center parking lot. "Alright, let's do this."

"I wish I was as optimistic as you are right now. We have so much to do before tomorrow."

"Don't worry. You've got me." And with that Alex shuts the trunk, picks up some bags and makes her way inside.

Piper watches her as she leaves and wonders why the brunette's words made her feel so much relief.

"I can't believe it's finally here." Piper said as the three of them sat in her office.

Piper, Nicky and Alex had worked very hard to plan and prepare a fun Fourth of July party. Dozens of people were attending, something that usually didn't happen.

"I can't believe it isn't over yet." Nicky took a long sip from her beer. "I have never had to do so much ass-kissing  _in my life_."

"Are you sure about that?" Alex asked as she reached for her own beer.

"Why is it that you always conveniently remember only the shit I wish you'd forget?"

"What is she talking about? I wanna know the story." Piper said just before sitting up a little straighter.

"She's talking about nothing." With that Nicky got up and began making her way to the door. "I'm gonna go home and sleep for ten hours because I have to be back here in twelve. You two crazy kids behave yourselves alright?"

"Get your ass out of here before I call the cops." Alex said.

"Go ahead, they're just gonna extend my community service sentence, so that means more time with Blondie here."

"If that's the case I'll call them myself. I'm getting used to the extra help." Piper said while trying to hold back a smile.

"Listen, Piper, if you've got the hots for me just come right out and say it. The suspense is killing me."

Piper smiled as she swallowed her sip of beer. "Good night, Nicky. Oh! Don't forget, tomorrow we meet here at eight in the morning to setup."

"Yeah, yeah. I know. Fucking eight in the morning on a fucking holiday. This is not what George Washington fought for!" Nicky left the office grumbling.

Alex is checking her phone when Piper looks at her. She isn't at all what the blonde expected. Over the past couple of weeks Piper has gotten to know a different side of Alex. The blonde admittedly judged her prematurely thinking she was nothing more than an attractive woman who didn't care about much besides having a good time. Piper was very interested in leaving her mark on the world. She wanted to be remembered as a good person. Although she wasn't quite ready to admit her reasons weren't completely selfless. Alex had only just met her and she was already able to spot that. It scared Piper a little. Something that her girlfriend of two years took months to notice. She wasn't sure, however, if that was because Chris genuinely didn't notice or because she just didn't care.

By this point Piper's attention was now on her beer. She was slowly peeling off the label.

"Should I leave you two alone?"

Piper looks up and smiles. "What? You don't wanna watch?"

Alex smiles and shifts her body toward Piper. "Didn't think you'd be into that."

"Well you know what they say about people that assume."

"You're just full of surprises, aren't you?"

Piper looks her in the eyes for a few seconds and says, "you have no idea."

"Well why don't you tell me?"

"And ruin the mystery? Not a chance."

Looking at her, Alex takes a sip of her beer. "You're a tease and you know it."

"Never said I wasn't."

"Should I go out and get some tequila then? I seem to recall you were much more… forthcoming last time."

Piper laughs. "I've already apologized for that."

"And I've already told you that you don't need to."

Piper, still smiling, looks down at her bottle and continues peeling the label. "I haven't properly thanked you for… everything you've done so far. I mean, you didn't have to do any of this. You didn't have to drive me around town or even help tomorrow-"

"Who says I'm helping tomorrow?" She says with a smirk.

Piper smiles softly. "Thank you. Really, I mean it."

"Don't mention it, kid."

Nicky and Alex walk into the community almost half an hour early and hear a ruckus. They walk toward the hallway with the supply closet to see boxes flying out of the door and angry grumbling. The two appear in the doorway just as Piper gets ready to toss out another box.

"AHHH!"

"Jesus, Blondie!"

"Nicky, Alex, hi." She wipes some sweat from her forehead and attempts to fix her hair some. "What are you guys doing here?"

"You kind of told us to be here, remember?" Alex laughs a little.

"But it's not even… wait what time is it?"

"Almost quarter to eight." Alex answers.

"Oh, right. I've been here since six."

"Six?! You said to be here at eight." Nicky turns to Alex. "She said be here at eight, right?" Before she could answer Nicky turns back to Piper, "you said be here at eight. I was told to be here at eight! And I'm," she checks her phone, "seventeen minutes early."

"Nicky, relax, I did say eight. I couldn't sleep so I came in early to get a head start."

"Ok, good. I'll go get started outside then. Is everything still in there?" Nicky asks pointing toward the cafe-gym-atorium.

"Yeah, everything's still in there."

As Nicky leaves Alex steps closer to the doorway and leans against it. "Is everything ok with you?"

Piper doesn't answer, she just hands Alex a box. The two work in silence for no longer than three minutes before Piper speaks up.

"I texted Chris at midnight last."

Alex listens quietly.

"Nothing too much, just a simple 'Happy Anniversary!', only one exclamation point."

Alex smiles at that.

"I figured since there's a significant time difference she'd take a little bit to respond, she was probably still working anyway."

Piper goes quiet for a while and then suddenly stops and looks down at her hands.

"Did she take long to reply?" Alex asked in an effort to help Piper get it out.

Piper shakes her head but still doesn't speak. "She still hasn't responded."

"It's still early, though, right? Maybe she'll call you later in the day."

Piper looks at her for a while and doesn't speak. Then suddenly, "your hair is up. I've never seen you with your hair up."

Alex wasn't expecting that.

"It suits you."

And from that moment on Alex is effectively 'on' for the rest of the day. She is hyper aware of Piper and everything about her.

At just past ten in the morning they're done setting up. Most of the preparations having been done the day before anyway.

"Alright let's go get changed." Piper says as she heads toward her office. "I'll go first so I can greet people as they arrive."

Shortly after Piper walks out in a star-spangled bikini and pair of neon plastic sunglasses.

"Lookin' good, Blondie! What's with the shades?" Nicky says to her.

Piper smiles and sees her friend wearing jean cut-offs, a blue bikini top and aviators.

"You don't look so bad either. And these," she adjusts her sunglasses, "were a gift from one of my kids that moved away. I'm supposed to take a picture with them on and send it to her." Piper looks around, "where's Alex?"

"Oh she had to take a phone call. She'll be back soon. Probably her mom."

"Oh, ok. Well, I'm going out back. You wanna come help me?"

"Let me just tell her where we'll be and I'll be right out."

Almost an hour later guests had already arrived and the kids where running around. Piper is serving lemonade from a very fancy plastic pitcher.

"Now, you guys, you've gotta wait your turn. It's very impolite to cut in line…"

As she's giving the children a mini lecture on manners the back door opens and out walks Alex in a black bikini and a pair of white sunglasses. Both vintage.

Piper is pouring lemonade in one little boy's plastic cup and it begins to overflow as her attention is… elsewhere.

"Ms. C… Ms. C!" The little boy holds the 'c' for a few seconds.

Piper looks down and see she's bathed the boy's arm in lemonade.

"Carlos, I'm so sorry! I'll go help you wash up."

"It's ok, Ms. C. I'm gonna go on the slip n slide a couple times." Carlos drinks his lemonade hurriedly and runs screeching toward the slip n slide.

"D'you have an accident there… Ms. C." Alex removes her glasses and rests them on her head. The contrast between her dark, dark hair and the white sunglasses distracting Piper momentarily.

"Carlos… he wanted lemonade. You know how kids are."

Alex starts to walk past her and whispers in her ear, "be careful… you wouldn't want anyone else getting accidentally wet now, would you?"

About two minutes after Alex walked away Piper started drinking directly from the pitcher.

As the time passed and it got closer to noon, it got hotter and hotter. At one point Piper saw Alex and Nicky congregated around the refreshments table so she joined them.

"Hey, guys. My GOD it's so hot!"

"It's July, Blondie. In New York. What did you expect?"

"I  _know_ , Nicky. It's just hotter than last year."

"Whatever, I'm gonna go cut in line on the slip n slide." And she walks away.

"They're KIDS, Nicky!" Piper shouts after her. She pulls her hair up and holds it with her hand. Grabbing a paper towel she dabs it on her neck and with a groan she speaks, "I don't remember it ever being THIS hot on the Fourth of July."

When she opens her eyes and looks at Alex, the brunette's eyes are glued to her neck. Watching beads of sweat slide down one after the other. Upon noticing where Alex's attention was focused Piper decided some payback was in order.

"Can you do the back of my neck?" She hands Alex some more paper towels. "Oh and my shoulders too please." And with that she turns around.

After quickly dabbing her neck and shoulders she leans in and says so only the blonde can hear, "you're brave, I'll give you that. Thought you'd chicken out on revenge."

Piper is about to walk away when Alex places a hand on her shoulder. "But don't forget this is a two player game. So be ready for me."

Piper walks away smiling, "I'm counting on it."

Alex and Nicky are standing in the shade of a tree talking when Nicky realizes where Alex's attention is focused. Piper had joined in a game of beach ball volleyball with the kids and Alex was transfixed with the sight before.

"Close your mouth before you trap a fly in there."

"Didn't think I was being that obvious."

"You're not… to the untrained eye. But… I speak Vause so…"

"Don't think I haven't seen you eyeing the girl in the pink and yellow two piece, because I did. I saw."

They stand in silence a few minutes when Piper bends over to pick up the beach ball and Alex's heart beat stops momentarily.

"This is unbelievable," Nicky laughs, "in all the years I've known you I have  _never_  seen you have it this bad for a girl."

Alex doesn't even look at her.

Nicky suddenly perks up, "shit I almost forgot!"

"Forgot what?"

"Come with me."

About twenty minutes later out walk Nicky and Alex with a giant red bucket that they used to store the sports equipment only it was filled to the brim with water balloons.

"Ok you take Blondie and the ankle biters around her. I'll cover the rest."

"You mean you'll cover the short brunette you've been hitting on all day?"

"You wanna do this or not?"

Silently the two walk towards the open part of the yard, right in the middle, each holding a bucket handle, and place it down without a word. Everyone stops and looks at them step a few feet back from the bucket.

Piper had her back turned to the two and didn't notice the scene. She was helping a little girl tie her hair up.

"Thanks, Ms. C!" The little girl, who was missing her two front teeth, smiled at her. And then her eyes got really wide and she ran. Not understanding the little girl's actions Piper stood up straight just in time to feel something hit her shoulder.

Piper had been hit with a water balloon.

"Man down!" Nicky's voice sounded from a few feet behind the blonde.

Not a peep was heard from any of the children.

Piper looks at Nicky.

"Hey, don't look at me. I'm not stupid enough to hit my boss with a water balloon."

Alex.

Piper looked over at the brunette who had the most telling 'your move' grin on her face. Piper marches over to the bucket and grabs two balloons, one in each hand.

She looks around and says, "before we do this we're gonna establish some rules."

"Of course we are." Nicky mumbles and rolls her eyes.

Looking around she holds up two fingers in the air, "two teams." She counted all the kids either 1s or 2s. "I'm captain of team 1 and Alex," she points at her, "is captain of team 2." She calls Alex over.

"I hope you're ready to lose."

"You look cute when you're flustered. Nice balloons by the way."

"I'm not flustered. I was hit in the back. That's wrong and I just want to make things right. Call it a passion for justice."

"I've gotta say, Ms. C, I'm really liking this  _passionate_  side of yours. I wonder how you get when you're even more  _passionate_."

"Stick around and you just might find out."

FIFTEEN MINUTES LATER

Piper saw Alex staring directly at her. Alex didn't have a balloon in her hand but Piper did. She threw it and missed, but barely.

Alex cups her hands around her mouth and shouts, "better lucking next time, Pipes!"

Momentarily caught off guard by Alex's use of a nickname Piper doesn't hear it until it's too late.

"GRENAAAAAAAAAAAAADE!" Nicky yelled as she ran up to Piper and smashed two balloons onto her head.

Piper slowly opens her eyes. Licks her lips. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it, boss."

Forty minutes later and every kid at that barbecue was soaked from head to toe. And so were Piper, Alex, Nicky and her new  _friend_  Lorna.

They were all laughing at each other and how they looked like dogs that hated baths.

Slightly out of breath from running around laughing Piper asks, "whose idea were those?"

"They were my idea, thank you very much."

"I wish I would've thought of that."

"Leave it to Nicky to think of something only a child would think of."

"Shut up, Vause. You know, if I weren't so winded I'd walk over there and get that last one to throw it at you."

Both Piper and Alex look at the last red balloon forgotten in the grass.

"Don't even think about it, Alex. I'm a runner. I'll get there before you're even half way."

"Yeah, but my legs are longer so… bigger steps."

"I've noticed."

"Is that so?"

Piper starts at her feet and her eyes slowly travel up to meet with Alex's and she simply smiles and starts running.

"Fucking cheater."

"Ay! Watch your fucking mouth in front of the kids!" Nicky exclaimed.

Alex took off running and just like she said, she caught up quickly.

Her and Piper reach for it and both tumble to the ground. Soon they're grappling for a water balloon like two children. Before either of them know what's happening Piper has Alex pinned down, a hand on either shoulder.

"I've gotta say, Pipes, I didn't expect you to be this aggressive. Don't get me wrong, I like it, but I am a bit surprised." And in one fluid motion Alex has her pinned, holding her hands down by her head.

"Now this? This is more like it."

Piper's breathing is shallow and she closes her eyes. Alex's body is stretched out over Piper's. She finally opens her eye and gets a very generous view of Alex's cleavage.

"See something you like?"

Staring a little longer than she probably should have she looks up into the brunette's eyes and laughs out, "you're an asshole."

Forgetting the water balloon Alex gets up. As she's adjusting her bathing suit top she feels it. Piper hit her with a water balloon. She looks down at the blonde.

"Now I've made  _you_  all wet."

After a day of fun, junk food and frozen treats it's finally time for sparklers and fireworks.

As planned all the kids get a sparkler while under the supervision of the few fireman that volunteered to be there for the day.

From their spot under the tree Nicky and Alex watched as a bunch of kids ran around with fire in their hands as the firemen tried to round them up.

"Where's Piper?"

"What you don't know where she is? Unbelievable."

"What're you trying to say, Nichols?"

"Nothing, nothing. It's just that you two have been inseparable all day is all."

"Is it a crime to enjoy myself on the Fourth of July? I thought that's what George Washington fought for."

"I see what you did there, wiseass. I'm just saying… I don't wanna see you get hurt."

"See me get hurt?"

"She's gotta a girlfriend, Alex. She's not here right now because she's a fucking dick, but they're technically still together."

"Nicky, I appreciate you worrying about me, but I think I can handle it."

And with that Alex gets up and begins her search for Piper.

She's searched all throughout the building and is about to just go back outside when she sees a door marked 'AUTHORIZED PERSONNEL ONLY' slightly opened.

The stairs bring her to the roof of the community center where she sees Piper sitting on a blanket watching the fireworks "show".

"Didn't think you'd be hiding after putting this whole thing together."

Piper looks up at her and Alex can see she's been crying.

"Mind if I join you?"

Piper scooches over.

Alex sits with her arms on her knees. "Wanna talk about it?"

"Not a single call. No texts. Not even an email. Nothing."

Alex sees Piper's phone in her hand.

"Ah, yes, Chris."

"Can I be honest with you about something?"

"Sure, of course."

"Chris and I, we haven't been doing so well lately. It's safe to say we've hit a rough patch. But when I talk to her about it, she denies it."

Alex listens and nods.

"I like her and all, but…."

"But?"

"But I don't love her. And I can't bring myself to love someone who doesn't even CALL on our two year anniversary." Piper angrily wipes away her slowly falling tears once more.

"That's… that's pretty big."

"Oh, Jesus, I'm sorry Alex. I shouldn't be unloading all of this on you. I'm so sorry."

"No, no, it's fine. I don't mind, but do you really think I'm the best person to be spilling all this to?"

"What do you mean?"

Alex looks at Piper's earnest expression and has to laugh. "Piper, I've been flirting with you all day. In the most obvious ways. And you've been flirting right back, by the way."

Piper smiles bashfully and looks back at the fireworks. After a moment she looks back at Alex. "I have, haven't I?"

"Yes, very fucking much."

"Yeah, well, you weren't exactly hating it."

"Neither were you."

They look into each other's eyes a few moments before leaning in and doing what they both had been wanting to do all day.

They're sitting on a blanket on the roof of the community center and all seems quiet. They look up just in time to see the last one be set off. It goes into the air and…. Nothing. Both figure it was faulty and get back down to business when suddenly there's a startling BOOM.

They both jump and when they realize it was just a delayed firework and they laugh.

And as they laugh and lean into each other again they both experience fireworks of their own.

 


	7. Do I Wanna Know

THREE WEEKS LATER

"It's for a class." Nicky wrote in a notebook she'd been carrying around the past couple days. "It's part of my rehabilitation into society." She looks up then at Lorna, eyes betraying her nervousness only for a split second. Worried about what this girl she'd been so into lately would think of her upon hearing the word 'rehabilitation'.

"Oh yeah? Well my cousin Vinny took a cooking class. Now he has own little restaurant and everything. It's such a cute little place and the food is so good."

"Are you serious right now?"

"Of course I am! His spaghetti bolognese is to die for."

"No, I meant... do you actually have a cousin with that name?"

"Yeah. Why? It's a real name. Vinny. Short for Vincenzo."

"It's just the way you started talking about him...." Nicky received a blank stare from Lorna. "You know what you should do? You should watch Joe Pesci's earlier work. He's got some good stuff."

"Maybe I will." Lorna smiled at Nicky as she got up and walked toward the supply closet.

Nicky was in some sort of writing trance and didn't hear Piper approach the table and look over her shoulder.

"Is that a love note for me?"

"Jesus Christ, Chapman. You scared the shit outta me."

"Is it a note declaring your unending gratitude for being given the chance to work in the community center all summer?"

"It's a hit list, actually. Your name's at the top."

Piper smiles at her. "You ready for tomorrow night?"

"Fuck no, but I don't really have a choice now do I?"

Piper laughed a bit and Nicky got back to her writing. After a few minutes of silence Nicky spoke.

"She's away on business."

"What?"

Nicky looks up, puts her pen down and folds her hands over her notebook. "You wanna know where Alex is. Why she hasn't been around for the past couple weeks."

Piper looks at her the same way a kid caught with its hand in the cookie jar would look.

"Don't worry, don't worry. I'm not gonna spill your little secret."

Piper looked visibly relieved. "I don't have a secret. It's just that she hasn't been in around in a little while and that's not like her." 

"Yeah, well she's gonna be here for sure tomorrow night."

"How do you know?"

"I made her bid on me at the charity auction."

"Nicky that's not how it works."

"Listen if anything I'm doing you a favor. Can you really imagine me playing nice with any of the fucking yuppies that are gonna be there tomorrow night?"

Piper nods agreeing.

"See what I mean? It's better this way. Alex bids on me so you still get your money and I don't have to tell anyone named Gerald to fuck off."

Nicky grabs her pen and beginis flipping it in her hand.

"And you're sure she's gonna be here tomorrow night?"

"Yes, very sure. Mind if I ask why you wanna know?"

"I.... never got a chance to properly thank her for helping out on the Fourth."

"Are you gonna tackle her again?"

"What? Nicky. I didn't... tackle her. I merely fell. On top of her."

"Tell it to the judge, Chapman."

Piper sighs exasperatedly, "I can't believe I came over here to let you off early today."

"No shit! Thanks, boss!" Nicky quickly gathers her things. "Oh and don't forget to wear something nice for Vause."

"Goodbye, Nicky."

___________________________________________________________________________

It's 8 p.m. and Piper is holding a glass of champagne while making polite conversation with one of the guests. Out of the corner of her eye she sees a woman walk in. She does a double take and notices who it is.

"Nicky?!" Piper distractedly whispers. She quickly excuses herself and quickly makes her way over.

"You clean up real nice, Chapman."

"Nicky! Oh my goodness! Look at you!" 

"Yeah, yeah. I look good. I know, I know." She smiles really wide at Piper.

Piper laughs and urges her further into the room. "Go say 'hi' to the nice people. And no innuendos until everyone is at least a little buzzed."

"The sacrifices I make for you." Nicky walks away with the grace and poise of someone who'd done this countless times in her adolescence.

Piper waited by the door hoping to accidentally run into Alex. After twenty minutes and no Alex Piper found Nicky, "I thought you said Alex was coming with you."

"No, she's bidding on me, but she didn't come with me. She knows when the auction starts and she also knows I'm prepared to actually kill her if she doesn't show up."

"Right, of course."

"Wait, why do you look all upset?" Nicky asked trying to hide her smirk.

"I'm not upset." Piper turns and leaves.

_________________________________________________________________

Approximately ten minutes before the auction starts, Alex enters the room. As Piper is on her way to prepare for the bidding she sees Alex come in from across the room and as if in a trance makes her way over to her.

"Alex"

Putting something away in her clutch she looks up and automatically smiles. "Well, look at you."

Seeing someone signaling her out of the corner of her eye she apologizes, "I'm sorry, I've gotta go. I'm gonna go open up the auction, but I'll talk to you later?"

______________________________

All the volunteers that had signed up for the auction had gone before the staff from the community center.

"Next up we have the lovely Piper Chapman. She's the activities director at the Community Center and put this whole event together."

Everyone applauds politely.

"Ok, let's say we start the bidding at $100? Going once... Oh, we have $100 from the gentleman in the corner! Do I have $200 from anyone? $200 from the gentleman here in the front!"

And that went on a few minutes longer until the auctioneer reached $500.

"Let's move up to $500, do I have anyone for $500? Ah, yes! The gentleman over there. Going once, going twice-"

"One thousand dollars." As Alex said this she caught eyes with Piper. 

Everyone turned their heads to the tall brunette holding up her bidding card. The auctioneer stumbled a bit on his words but continued.

"We have... $1,000 from the lady in the in the back. Do I hear $1,100? No? Going once, going twice.... The lady in the back wins!" 

Alex is busy on her phone and has completely checked out from the rest of the auction. About 15 minutes later she sees a server with a tray of champagnes flutes and stands up to get one. As she turns around she nearly bumps into Piper.

"Alex." Piper says and waits.

"Piper." Alex says with a serious look on her face purposely not reacting.

"Alex." Piper says again and this time crossing her arms.

"Piper." Both looked at each other a bit surprised because that didn't come from Alex.

And from behind Alex, Piper can see Chris, her girlfriend, walking towards them.

"Chris, what are you doing here?"

"Nice to see you too, honey. Hello, again, Alex. Can you excuse us for just a second, please?"

"Sure, I've gotta go calm down Mt. Nichols anyway. Excuse me." Alex sees a fuming Nicky walking her way.

"What the fuck is wrong with you, Vause? You were supposed to bid on me. Now I've gotta go to lunch with fucking Boring McTightass over there." Nicky points towards a middle-aged man that looks like he's permanently uncomfortable.

_______________________________

"Chris.... what are you doing here?"

"Surprise!" Chris laughs a little.

"Am I supposed to be laughing along with you? Because I'm not. Nothing about this is even remotely humorous."

"Piper, honey, I thought you'd like me showing up. It's romantic, just the way you like." Chris grabs her hands and brings them up for a kiss.

"No, it's not. You wanna know what is romantic? Calling your girlfriend on your anniversary. THAT is romantic."

"You know how busy I am with the case, Piper."

"So busy that you couldn't make one phone call on a holiday? Or make a call any other day between that day and today?"

"Listen, I'm only here for one day. Let me take you out tomorrow. We'll spend the day together. And I'll be sure to make it up to you." Chris leans in for a kiss and Piper pulls back.

"No, that's not how this works, Chris. I'm not letting you off the hook that easily."

"Off the hook? What is that supposed to mean? You're get mad at me because I didn't make a phone call?"

"No, I'm mad at you because you completely ignored our two year anniversary and think you did nothing wrong. It's not two weeks or two months, Chris. We've been together two YEARS. That's a milestone many don't reach. And the fact that you don't see a single problem in our relationship with the way things have been the past... I don't know how many months then I'm starting to doubt we have a future."

"So, what, you're having doubts about us because I didn't call you?"

"You know for someone so smart you can be really fucking dense. Yes, I am mad at you because you didn't call me. But that's not where it begins and apparently not where it ends either."

"Fine, then. Let me take you home and we can talk more about this tomorrow when we're out together."

"No."

"What do you mean 'no'? Do you have somewhere to be?" She asks rather condescendingly.

"Yes, I do actually. The charity auction dates happen tomorrow and I don't know if you missed it or not but I got the highest bid of the night."

"Tell me who it is and I'll talk to them. I'm sure they'll understand."

"No, Chris. I don't want you to talk to them about it. I want to give my bidder what they bought. A pleasant evening out. And to be perfectly honest with you I'm not all that sure I want to spend the day with you even if I don't go on this auction date."

Chris looks at Piper stunned.

"I'm tired, Chris. I'm tired of pretending, of brushing everything under the rug. I've done that my whole life and continued doing it with you. But lately... I don't know I feel like I've been... I've been honest with myself. And I like it. I like it a lot. It's not pleasant, but fuck, Chris.... this," Piper gestures between them, "we need to work on this. There needs to be change. On both parts. Or else I can't see a future with you."

Chris, suddenly needing water, swallows the lump in her throat. "I can't say I'm not surprised here, Piper. I don't know where this is coming from nor do I understand it. But, ok. I'm willing to work on this. I'm willing to try my best. I'll see if I can get two weeks off in the second half of September. We'll go away. Just us. Then we'll find a way to work this out."

"I can't just pick up and leave, Chris. I've got a shit ton of red tape to go through before I can get time off let alone two whole weeks."

"Of course, no, I understand. I'll call you from now on. Every day."

"That's a start." Piper smiles weakly but it doesn't reach her eyes.

"I've gotta go. I'm gonna try to catch the red eye back." Chris lingers hoping Piper will change her mind and ask her to stay.

"Alright. Good bye, have a safe trip." Piper pecks her on the cheek and walks away.

_______________________________________________________

At 9 p.m. sharp Piper is standing outside the address Alex had texted her earlier. At around 9:15 Alex strolls up the sidewalk.

"I was beginning to think you wouldn't show."

"I'm not that kind of woman. Especially when my date looks like you."

Piper smiles, silently thankful that the darkness of the night is hiding her slight blush. "I bet you say that to all the girls."

Alex smiles back at her and gestures towards the door. "Come on, let's go inside."

___________________________________________________________

Alex arrives at the table with two beers. 

"Thanks. Actually I should be thanking you for much more."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yes, of course. I know I said it before, but you helped me so much this summer, Alex." Piper takes a sip.

"I was just giving back to the community, no big deal."

"Didn't realize you were so... giving."

"I'm very generous. But only to those who deserve to get it." Alex winks at her.

"I'm sure you are."

____________________________________________________

After two beers Alex pulls a deck of cards from her purse. "You play?"

Piper nods as she finishes swallowing the beer in her mouth. "But only kiddy games."

"Are you serious?" Alex laughs.

"I spend the majority of my time around children and teenagers, what do you expect? I can play Go Fish, War, and Uno. And Gin Rummy, but only because my grandmother taught me."

"Alright then Rummy it is." Alex opens the pack and hands them over to Piper. "Do us the honor of shuffling the deck?"

Piper carefully shuffles the deck. "I just want to make sure these are properly shuffled so that when I beat you, it'll be fair."

"You talk a big game, but can you put your money where your mouth is?"

"You wanna play for money?"

"No, not money. Something else."

"Like what?" Piper takes a sip and puts her beer down just as Alex picks hers up.

She turns her head slightly and smiles. "If I win you have to dance with me."

"Dance with you? Here in front of all these people?"

"Scared all the sudden?"

"No, I can take you. But if I win I don't have to dance, deal?"

"Best out of three and you have yourself a deal."

_________________________________________

Alex let's out a soft laugh.

"What?"

"You've got a pretty serious game face on."

"I mean business. I'm definitely gonna beat you."

"I almost hate to do this to you but..."

"Hate to do what?" Piper says distractedly as she arranges her cards.

Alex laid her cards down, "I win."

"What?! No you don't, let me see."

Alex grins and reaches for her beer.

"Fuck. You know what? I can still beat you. I've got two games left to win."

"Your enthusiasm would be cute if I didn't already know I'm gonna win."

"You're being very arrogant right now."

"Yeah but you're into it. Don't lie."

Piper looks down in an attempt to hide her smile as she shuffles the deck. "Here, just deal the stupid cards."

_____________________________________________

Piper sits across from Alex completely still not moving a muscle, not even blinking. Each of them had won a game. 

"So, when I win this game do you want to choose the song?"

"I know you're trying to come off as intimidating, but you're just too cute." Alex says as she finished shuffling the cards. "Cut the deck and deal."

____________________________________

Piper is lying with her head on the table. "I can't believe I lost."

"I can."

Piper lifts her head and stares at Alex.

"Ok, get on your dancing shoes because I'll be right back."

A few minutes later Alex shows up at the table with two shots in hand. She puts one down in front of Piper and downs the other one. "That's for you. I'm gonna go find a good song and you're gonna meet me out there."

"Noooo" Piper whines.

"I'm not having any of that. Drink up and get your ass out there. You have one minute."

Alex walks away towards the jukebox and Piper downs her shot, making a face.

_____________________________________

Piper arrives at the jukebox just as Alex picked the song.

"Which song did you pick?"

"There's no fun in it for me if I tell you which song I picked."

"A clue then?"

"No"

"Are you gonna tell me anything?"

Alex brought Piper to the dance floor which was really just the area where there weren't any tables.

Alex looked at her a second and the kick drum sounded from the jukebox. Shortly after the guitar gruffly joined in.

"Have you ever really stopped to listen to a song you like properly? Not just with your ears, but experience it completely, with your whole body?"

Piper's eyes go wide.

"Let me show you how."

Soon the vocals start, an accent to the man's voice.

"Close your eyes. Try and feel the music as much as you can hear it." Alex takes a step closer, coming up behind her and brushing her hair out of the way.

"If you concentrate you can almost feel it on your skin." Alex says into her ear.

Piper begins to get goosebumps.

"Now listen to him sing as you feel the music on your skin."

'Cause there's this tune I found that makes me think of you somehow and I play it on repeat...until I fall asleep

Alex places her hands on Piper's hips and begins swaying them in time with her own movements.

"Ever notice how sometimes you can't seem to say things, but saying those same words through a song is much easier?"

Do I wanna know? If these feelings flow both ways.

Alex makes her way around, facing Piper. She whispers in her ear, "the right combination of words and music can set the mood perfectly."

Piper's breathing changes. At this point it really doesn't matter what Alex says, as long as she keeps whispering in her ear like that.

"Making or breaking the night."

Maybe I'm too busy being yours to fall for somebody new, now I've thought it through. Crawling back to you.

"So much is said in those four short minutes."

Alex dances closely, very closely to Piper. So close Piper can feel Alex's breath on her skin.

So have you got the guts?  
Been wondering if your heart's still open and if so I wanna know what time it shuts

Alex tucks some of Piper's hair behind her ear.

Simmer down and pucker up  
I'm sorry to interrupt. It's just I'm constantly on the cusp of trying to kiss you

Piper immediately stares at Alex's lips. Alex smiles.

I don't know if you feel the same as I do. But we could be together if you wanted to

Alex stares into Piper's eyes. Neither of them smiling any longer. No more games.

Baby we both know. That the nights were mainly made for saying things that you can't say tomorrow day.

Piper's nostrils flare and she, once again, pull Alex by the arm into the darkened hallway and out the exit at the end of it.

Both stand in the middle of the back alley staring at each other. The light over the door the only illumination they have. Even then Alex can tell Piper's pupils are as dilated as she's ever seen them.

"What do you want, Piper. Tell me what you want."

Piper takes a step back, backing into the wall, and grabs Alex's shirt pulling her along with her. Alex catches herself, putting her hands on the wall, on either side of Piper's head, and hovering dangerously close to her.

"If you want it, you'll have to tell me. I wanna hear you say it."

Piper's breathing is shallow, her chest moving with each inhale and exhale. She tries pulling Alex closer again.

"No, not until you say it."

Piper let's out an exasperated breath, "jesus Alex are you really gonna make me say it?"

"Did I look like I was joking?" Alex gets very close now. She whispers into Piper's ear, "I was very serious."

She then ever so lightly touches her lips to Piper's neck. Slowly tracing down her neck, across her collar bone.

"Jesus" Piper is about to lose it.

"What was that you said? Did quite catch it."

"Jesus Christ, Alex. Fuck. I want you. I wand you, Alex. So fucking badly."

Alex places one slowly and tortuous kiss on Piper's neck. She then slips her hands under her shirt and slides them slowly up Piper's sides.

"Is that so?"

"Yes, god yes."

Alex brings her hands down to the button on Piper's jeans and begins toying with it.

"I want you too, but I won't sneak around." She undoes the button.

"No, no sneaking." Piper can barely understand what she's saying anymore.

"I'm serious, Piper. If you're with me, you with me." She removes her hands completely.

"What? Why'd you stop? Are you serious?"

"I want you, Piper. But I don't want to date or fuck someone else's girlfriend. I've done that before and it's not something I'm in any hurry to do again."

Piper tries to get her breathing under control. "Ok, no you're right. I... I have to talk to Chris."

"I think you do."

"Fuck." Piper looks at her in that dim lighting and realizes what all of this means.


	8. This Is A Kitchen

"Polly, I can't just break up with her. Not just like that."

"Actually, Piper, yes you can."

"No, I really can't. When she left..."

"Well things have changed since she's left haven't they? And if what happened between you and..."

"Alex"

"Between you and Alex is any indication, then I think it's safe to say things are over between you and Chris."

"It's not that simple, Polly."

"See, that's your biggest problem. You complicate things that shouldn't be complicated."

Piper rests her head back on her couch and closes her eyes. She'd been on the phone with Polly for at least half an hour now. After a few moments of silence Polly speaks up.

"You're allowed to be happy, Piper."

Piper's eyes open and she stares at her ceiling.

"We're all fucked up in our own special ways, but I need you to understand that even if you are fucked up? You deserve to be happy. You're my best friend and I love you, but it kills me to see you punish yourself the way you do."

All that can be heard is Piper's breathing.

"You're a good person and I want you to remember that. You're allowed to be happy."

Piper smiles weakly, "thanks, Pol."

"So... when are you gonna tell her?"

Piper's cell phone lights up and she grabs it. Seeing she has an email from Chris she opens it. "Polly, she just emailed me."

"Oh, who?"

"Chris"

"What'd she say?!" Polly asks excitedly.

"She says she's arriving on Thursday."

"And?"

"That's it. She says she's arriving Thursday."

"That doesn't sound like Chris. She usually has absolutely everything overly scheduled."

"I know! This worries me."

"Do you want me to come over? I can pretend to not take a hint and hang around your place."

Piper groans loudly. "No. No, I need to talk to her. I told her we could try but at this point I'd just be lying to her. I want Alex."

"You tell her and don't let her tell you that you have to try or anything like that. Don't let her be all lawyer-y with you."

"I hate it when she does that."

"Alright, Piper, I've gotta go but if you need anything at all you call me."

"Thanks"

"And please remember: you're allowed to be happy. I want you to be happy."  
___________________________________________________________

Thursday had finally arrived. Piper was on her couch reading a book when she hears the front door open.

"Piper?"

"I'm in here." Normally she would've gotten up to meet Chris at the door.

Chris walks through the doorway into the living room. "Hey, there you are." She sits next to Piper and puts her arm around her. "I've missed you." Chris tries to kiss Piper but Piper deflects with her cheek.

"Is everything alright?"

"Chris, I need to talk to you."

"Ok sure, right after I shower."

"No, I need to talk to you right now."

"Piper, are you sure everything is alright?"

"I know I said we could try.."

Chris sits back seemingly waiting for it to happen.

"But this is over, Chris. I know it and you do too. I can't be your girlfriend anymore."

"I can't say I'm surprised." They're both silent a moment. "Are you really ready to throw away two years?"

"Chris, first of all that's not fair. And second, we both know that this pretty much ended six months ago. Some things had to happen for me to realize it, but there's no use denying it now."

"And you're sure about this?"

"Yes, I'm sure. I'm gonna pack a suitcase and stay at Polly's for a couple days. Then when you go back to LA I'll move my stuff out."

"I just assumed we'd grow old together."

"That's one of the problems, Chris. You assume things. You don't ask me. You don't talk things through with me. You make decisions and expect me to just go along with them."

"I never did any of that to upset you, Piper."

"I know. But I'm not happy. And I deserve to be happy."

And with that Piper got up and went upstairs.  
_________________________________________________

"I did it. I broke up with her." Piper says as she walks into Polly's apartment with her suitcase trailing behind.

"Are you ok, honey? I know this is hard, but it's for the best. You weren't happy."

"You're right, you're right."

"Do you want something to eat? I'll order us some food."

"Maybe later, I just need to sleep right now."

So Piper went into the spare room that Polly had prepared for her and laid down. She closed her eyes and almost immediately fell asleep.

Four hours later Piper is awake in her bed. Tossing and turning she can no longer sleep. She reaches for her phone, opens a new text message and begins typing out a new message. A few minutes later she receives an answer. She gets up, gets dressed and grabs the spare key Polly gave her. After a few tries she's able to get a cab immediately rattling off the address once she gets in. 

Once they arrive at the destination she pays the driver and exits the cab. Standing in front of the building she's suddenly very aware of what she's doing. As she's deciding whether to go through with it, someone leaves the building.

"Hold the door please!" And suddenly there weren't anymore decisions to be made.  
___________________________________________________________

"What, Nicky?!" Alex opens the door in a less than pleasant mood at having Nicky knock on her door after midnight yet again.

"Alex, hi." 

Alex squints. She was woken up one too many times by Nicky at this hour to bother putting on her glasses. "Piper? What are you doing here? Is everything alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have bothered you so late. I'll leave."

Sucking her teeth, Alex lightly grabs Piper's wrist. "Come inside." And Piper is pulled into Alex's apartment.

They're standing in Alex's kitchen when she asks, "coffee?" and waits for Piper to answer as she opens her cupboard getting the coffee. After receiving no answer she turns around. "You have to tell me if you want-" Piper is standing right behind her. "What the fuck, Piper."

"I did it. I broke up with her."

Alex places the items that are in her hand on the counter. "Alright."

"I want you, Alex. I've wanted you for a very long time now." And with that Piper steps right up and kisses her. Long and slow.

When the two break apart their breathing is shallow. Alex looks deep into Piper's eyes and tucks her hair behind her ear. "Me too." Alex intends on finishing what she started in the alley a few nights ago.

She begins to lift Piper's shirt as they're kissing. She tosses the shirt aside and smiles. She sees Piper faintly blush and plants a very well placed kiss on her neck.

"Jesus" 

She smiles at Piper's exclamation. "I prefer Alex." She wants to properly fuck Piper. She's been wanting to do that for a while but right now they just want to feel each other close in any way possible. Skin to skin contact in the most primal way. Fast and hot right there in Alex's kitchen.

She kisses Piper and encourages her to start walking. She walks backwards until she bumps into a wall and the kiss breaks.

"Alex"

"Mmm?" She's back to kissing the blonde’s neck.

"Alex this is," Alex lightly bites her earlobe then kisses behind her ear, "fuck. A kitchen. This is a kitchen."

Alex speaks directly next to her ear, the smile evident in her voice, "you want me to stop?"

Piper slips her hand under Alex's shirt and lightly scratches down her side.

Encouraged by Piper's nonverbal answer Alex unbuttons her jeans slowly slipping her hands inside the back and grabbing Piper's ass. Piper moans and seeks out Alex's lips. The two women kiss and there is nothing shy about it. Alex slips her index finger just inside the top hem of Piper’s underwear and toys with it. She breaks the kiss again.

"You still want me?"

Piper nods.

"I wanna hear you say it."

"I want you Alex."

"What do you want me to do?"

Piper tries to kiss her.

"No, I wanna hear you say it."

Piper looks at her through hooded eye lids. "Fuck me, Alex."

Alex smiles and without breaking eye contact slips her fingers inside Piper's underwear. "Fuck, Pipes."

All Piper can manage to do is moan and let her head fall onto Alex's shoulder.

"You're so fucking wet, babe."

"Oh my god, Alex."

"And you feel so good." Alex moves her fingers closer to Piper's entrance.

"Jesus Christ, Alex, please."

"Mmm I like hearing you beg." And slowly she slid her middle finger all the way in.

They both said "fuck" at the same time and stilled for a moment. Their eyes met and they kissed. Each realizing then and there that neither had ever felt so strongly about another person like they felt about each other. Alex slid in her index finger then and began fucking Piper.

With one hand on the wall behind the blonde Alex continued and kissed her neck as she did.

Almost unable to speak properly Piper managed to say, "oh my god what are you doing to me." And threw her head back onto the wall. "Fuck."

Alex laughed. She couldn't believe just how much she was into this woman.

Piper's moaning got louder and her breathing got more and more shallow. Alex spoke in her ear again.

"Does that feel good?"

Piper nods rapidly while biting her lip.

Smiling Alex places her thumb right on Piper's clit and receives the desired reaction.

Piper all but screams and grabs both of the brunette's shoulder and grips them tightly.

Soon both felt, in different ways, that Piper was close.

"Alex"

"Hmm?"

"Alex"

She kisses Piper on her neck. The same spot she already knows will do her in. And as if it were magic Piper climaxes. Loudly. And crumbles into Alex's arms.

Alex gives her a few seconds before removing her fingers. "I really like that you're loud." She then kisses Piper on her sweaty forehead.

"Oh, I'll show you loud." And with that Piper, still short of breath, nearly knocks Alex over as she jumps onto her.


	9. Red Glitter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY FOR FORGETTING TO UPDATE FOR FOREVER. I AM THE WORST I KNOW.

The next morning Nicky walks up forty minutes late armed with Piper's precise coffee order as a peace offering. Just as she's walking up to the door Piper rounds the corner carrying a brown bag from the best bagel shop in that part of town.

Nicky immediately starts apologizing. "I know, I know. I'm late again. I overslept. I've been having trouble sleeping and didn't wanna fuck up my program so I took this herbal shit and whaddya know, it actually works." 

"Nature knows best." She walks up to the front door, unlocks it and let's Nicky in first.

Nicky is immediately suspicious. Normally Piper would have at least said something about her tardiness. 

"Here, I brought you coffee as a peace offering."

"Oh, thank you! I brought bagels! Come on, my office." 

Here it is. She's gonna gimme the lecture in her office. 

Piper pulls up a chair and sets both the coffee and the bagels on it. She goes over to her desk and gets a plastic knife then plops onto the couch.

Nicky is stood at the door watching all this happen.

"Come sit and have breakfast with me. I got the fancy cream cheese!"

Nicky walks in cautiously. "Listen, I don't know what's going on, but something's not right. I have serious insomnia so I've seen enough documentaries on the History Channel about ancient war tactics to know that this is a possible attack. Like, the Trojan Horse thing sort of. Except with bagels." 

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Piper says right before biting into the bagel and getting cream cheese on her face. "Oh is that what you meant by peace offering before? Are we at war?"

"You've got stuff on your face, Chapman." Piper wipes it off. "No we're not at war, but something sure is rotten in Denmark." 

"You know, everyone always talks about the Mel Gibson movie, but that's not the best one. I prefer the one Kenneth Branagh. Much better adaptation."

"Hamlet?" 

Piper nods.

Nicky finally gives in and sits on the couch to enjoy her breakfast. "Also Mel Gibson's a bit of an asshole."

_____________________________

Nicky spends the day observing Piper. She knew something was different but couldn't quite place it and she was determined to find out what.

They were sorting through the arts and crafts material when Nicky saw a container of glitter. Red glitter. She opens it and walks slowly up to Piper so as not to spill any of it. I'll pretend spill some of this on her and see her reaction. She knew Piper had one mortal enemy: glitter.

As she gets closer she begins talking and actually ends up really tripping on a box just as Piper looks up.

Her hair, her face, everywhere. Piper looked like a Christmas ornament.

Nicky knew that now she'd get yelled at and stood still as a statue. To her surprise Piper laughed. She thought the blonde had lost it. When Piper laughed again and glitter came out of her nose she couldn't help but laugh too.

Soon both of them are laughing. Nicky is still unsure of whether or not Piper will kill her.

"Do me a favor?" Piper says as her laughter dies down. "Go in my office, in the grey filing cabinet, last drawer, there's a beige tote bag in there. Can you bring it to me please? I need to change. I always knew this would happen one day." Piper laughed again.

"Now I know something's up." She mumbled under her breath on her way to Piper's office.

_____________________________

"Hey, Chapman, wanna get lunch?" She stuck her head in Piper's office.

"No, you go ahead. I've got a few errands to run."

"You got it, boss." Nicky taps on her door frame once and leaves.

After she's finished her lunch she calls Alex.

"Hey, Nicky."

"Your girl Chapman? She's lost it."

"What?"

"I don't know what it is, but something is... off with her."

"What do you mean off? Did she mention anything?"

"No, but I can feel it. Just like cats can feel the rain, you know? I just feel it." 

"Did she yell at you for being late again?"

"No, the opposite actually. She brought me bagels and didn't yell at me. Also, how did you know I was late again?"

"You're always late."

"Well time isn't even real so we're all late and not late at the same time."

"Ah, you've been watching documentaries again. I guess the insomnia is back."

"It is. I thought that with me getting clean and shit I'd sleep better. I mean, that's what healthy people do right? Sleep and jog."

"I wouldn't know. I subsist on coffee."

"That's right, I forgot you're like 90% human and 10% coffee."

Alex laughs a little into the phone.

"Oh, hey we're getting dinner Sunday, don't forget." 

"Wouldn't dream of it." 

"Alight, I've gotta get back to work." And with that Nicky hangs up.

_______________________________

Saturday was usually the busiest day at the community center. Every kid in the neighborhood was there and it was the first day of the kickball tournament.

Piper had texted Nicky letting her know that she'd be a little late and to start setting up without her. Nicky was almost done when Piper shows up.

"A little late, huh?"

"Really. I'm getting shit for being late from you?"

Caught without a response she points out the obvious, "Jesus, you still have glitter all over."

"I feel like it's fused to my skin. No matter how hard i scrub it just won't come off."

"Give it a few days and it'll come off."

"How are you so sure?"

"Because I learned the hard way."

"Oh, did the glitter get on you from a costume or something?"

"No, more like a stripper or something."

"Well, if it's not off in a few days I'm going to a strip club to ask for advice."

"I'll be right there with you."

__________________________________

By the end of the day everyone was exhausted.

"I don't know where these kids get all this energy from. Before heroin I used to do coke and trust me, not even all coked up was I as wired as those kids."

Piper laughs. "I bet you were a handful as a kid."

"I was a perfect fucking angel, thankyouverymuch."

Piper takes the last bag of equipment and hurls it inside the closet. "All done."

"Now we get to go home?"

"Now we get to go home." Piper nods.

"Hey you wanna grab a drink, Chapman? Or in my case a ginger ale."

"Raincheck. I'm exhausted. I'm just gonna go home, shower and past out all weekend."

"Alright, see you Monday then."

____________________________________

Sunday evening rolled around and Nicky sat in a booth waiting for Alex.

"And finally you're here." Nicky said as Alex slid into booth.

"I'm sorry I know I'm late. I got a little caught up in something I was doing." Alex smiles her clever answer.

"Yeah, yeah, just don't make a habit out of it. I'm the late one. That's my title that I've earned."

Twenty minutes later and they have drinks and appetizers. 

"How are things going at the community center?"

"Pretty good actually. I don't hate it as much as I thought I would, to be perfectly honest."

"And does this have anything to do with that girl you were flirting with on the Fourth of July?"

Nicky smiles. "Yeah a little I guess. She's real cute."

"And she's fun too. The kids loved her."

"Just my luck, becoming interested in a girl that likes kids."

"I can't even picture you in the same room as a kid."

__________________________________

As the night went on the two friend continued to catch up on all that had happened since they last saw each other.

"I called you last night. Why didn't you pick up."

"I was asleep."

"Bullshit. You and I both know you weren't fucking sleeping."

"Fine, I wasn't asleep. I was busy though. And besides I knew we would see each other tonight so it wasn't a big deal."

"What if it was an emergency. And I was dying."

"It wasn't and you weren't."

"Your best friend is alone in her apartment, close to death, and she calls you and you can't even pick up the phone to say your final goodbyes?"

Alex tilts her head, "if you don't stop you will die. Sooner than you think."

As Alex shifted Nicky noticed something on her chest and stared, slowly leaning toward her.

"You know if this were any other person I'd find it weird, but when it's you staring intensely down my cleavage it feels normal."

"Did you get a new- no... it looks like a rash."

Nicky went around to Alex's side to get a better look. "That's not a rash that's-" Nicky reached over and scraped something off her friends cleavage.

"Nicky! Stop that."

Nicky stopped mid sentence and her eyes went WIDE. She quietly went back over to her seat and nearly stuck her thumb in Alex's eye.

"Do you know what that is, Alex?!"

"Maybe if you back your hand up a bit."

Alex looked at the spec on Nicky's thumb. "It's glitter."

"Yeah, glitter. Red glitter."

"So what?"

"So what? Earlier this week I tripped and accidentally spilled a tub of red glitter on Piper."

Nicky stared at her and saw her connect the dots also. But Alex being Alex concealed the fact that she knew.

"You know that isn't the only tub of red glitter in the city, right?"

"So you're telling me that if I go to your apartment right now I'll find a tub of red glitter?"

Alex just continued looking at Nicky.

"And not a blonde covered in glitter."

Not a word from Alex.

Nicky pulled out her phone. "Let me ask Piper then..."

"Ok fine."

"I knew it! You guys had sex!" Nicky whispered. 

"Yes."

"So that's why she was acting all loosey goosey the past few days. Chapman got some." Nicky nodded her approval. "So earler when you said you couldn't answer my call because you were busy doing something you really meant someone, didn't you?"

Alex stares at her.

"You two make a cute couple. Not as cute as Lorna and I will but still cute nonetheless."

Alex smiles as she sips her drink.

"So does that mean she dropped her viking bitch?"

"Yeah, I told her I wasn't gonna do the whole sneaking around thing again."

"Good for you, Vause, good for you." Nicky is quiet a moment. "Do you think this means I can be late every day now?"

"Probably not."

"Just give her a little sugar before work, that's all I ask."

"I'm gonna pretend you didn't just ask me that."

_____________________________________________

The next morning Nicky strolls in with a smile on her face.

"What are you all happy about?" Piper asks wearing a similar smile.

"Oh, just a little thing called sleep. I got a full four hours last night. I feel like a superhero."

"Oh my god, all this for four hours?"

"I hoped for more. I even left the bar early."

"Oh?"

"Don't worry I wasn't drinking. I had dinner with Alex. I left early because she was getting real cozy with some girl in the back corner."

"She was what?" The color drained from Piper's face.

"Yeah, and she was hot too! Something tells me she went home with her."

"How do you know?"

"Because I called her in the middle of the night I called her to verify a fact I just heard on this documentary I was watching and she didn't answer."

"Maybe she was sleeping. Sometimes people do that in the middle of the night." Piper smiled.

"Alex drinks enough coffee to keep the entire city awake. So no. I think she was with this chick from the bar."

"I don't think so."

"I think I know my best friend a little better than you, no offense Chapman."

"That's a valid point, but I still don't think you're right."

Nicky saw that Piper was close to caving but she wanted to have just a little more fun. "You know what's funny? She texted me this morning asking if I know how to get glitter off of skin."

Piper nearly dropped the clipboard she was holding. "Oh?"

"She probably got into some freaky shit with the girl from the bar."

"She wasn't with the girl from the bar."

"Oh yeah? And how would you know?"

"Because I just know."

"Is it because you were with her all night? And got red glitter on her that I picked from her cleavage at the bar?"

"You really did that?"

"Of course. I needed the evidence and she's got a great rack."

Piper sighs and slumps her shoulders. "We've been seeing each other for the past week almost."

"And by seeing you mean fucking."

Piper doesn't even bother to act annoyed. "I can't help it. She's just so... She's 80% sex appeal and 30% caffeine."

Nicky laughs out loud. "Good one, Chapman."

"You're not upset at me, are you?"

"Why would I be upset?"

"She's your best friend and I don't want you to think I used you in anyway to get to her."

"No, I'm not upset. I'm happy for you two. You guys look great together."

Piper was relieved to have told Nicky. Whether they wanted to admit it or not they two had become pretty good friends over the last few months.

"Does this mean I can come in late again?"


End file.
